


Le Maître

by Orlya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlya/pseuds/Orlya
Summary: Enlevé a l'âge 3 ans, Alexander est un oméga et élevé par son Maître Valentin. A l'âge de 18 ans Valentin décide de le vendre lors d'une vente aux enchères. Que se passera-t-il quand la vente aux enchères ne se passe comme prévu?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première histoire alors soyez indulgent merci bonne lecture

Deux jeunes femmes et un sorcier se tenaient devant les portes de l'institut de New York.

- _J_ _e ne ferais pas plus, je vous laisse ici_ dit le sorcier s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes.

- _M_ _ _erci_ beaucoup pour votre aide_ ! répond la jeune femme tout en soutenant de ses bras l'autre jeune femme qui avait une main sur son ventre rond.

- _Peut-être que les frères silencieux vous ont_ dit le sorcier avant de traverser le portail qu'il invoquer.

3 ans plus tard ...

Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute surveillance un petit garçon qui jouait sagement sur le tapis de son bureau pendant qu'elle faisait ses rapports avec une petite fille sur ses genoux entrain de dessiner sagement.

Le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme se fait entender quand la porte de son bureau vole en éclat sur un homme qu'elle n'espérait de plus jamais revoir suivi de ses hommes de main et d'un sorcier.

\- _Que viens-tu faire ici Valentin_ \- crie la jeune femme qui tente de rejoindre son fils qui pleurait toujours assis sur le tapis mais se faisant arrêter par les hommes de Valentin.

 _\- Je prends ce qui m'appartient_ \- Répond Valentin avec un haussement d'épaules avant de se diriger vers le petit garçon suivi du sorcier.

 _\- Sorcier fait ton travail_ lui ordonne Valentin.

Le sorcier s'approche du petit garçon apeuré tremblant de peur et place ses deux principaux sur sa tête en chantant un sort _Ostende mi hi faciem tuam natura, et verum_ chante le sorcier.

\- _Ce petit est un oméga_ dit le sorcier se retournant vers Valentin.

Valentin se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- _t_ _u seras parfait petit_ ricane Valentin en regardant le petit garçon de la tête au pied.

\- _Éloignes-toi de mon fils Valentin ne touche pas_ fulmine la jeune se débattant contre les hommes en tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

\- _TON FILS?_ crie Valentin - _il est mien maintenant!_

- _quoi?_ _non valentin ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît!_ _je t'en supplie_ pleure Maryse

- _J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi!_ _tu m'as trahi alors je le prends pour que tu souffres, que tu agonises, te fera perdre la raison, tu vivras dans la douleur, tu sais de quoi je suis capable n'est pas ce pas?_ _estimes-toi heureuse que je ne te prenne pas aussi ta charmante petite fille_ hurle rageusement valentin.

- _Je t'en supplie Valentin ne me le prend pas_ hurle sanglotante Maryse.

\- _En route sorcier créer un portail_ ordonne Valentin sans entendre les supplices de Maryse.

\- _ALEC_ crie la petite fille en pleur voyant son frère être emmené à travers le portail.

Valentin s'échappe par le portail avec Alec et le sorcier au moment ou un homme habillé en tenue de combat accourt dans le bureau.

- _Maryse qu'est c .. Lâchez ma femme tout de suite_ hurle t'il en sortant un poignard de sa ceinture se jetant sur les hommes qui sont vite mis ko

\- _Robert_ crie Maryse en pleurs tenant sa fille hurlante de pleurs dans ses bras.

- _Maryse que s'est-il passé et où est Alexander?_ questionne Robert passant sur stèle sur sa rune de guérison soignante sur blessure due au combat

\- _Robert Valentin a pris notre fils_ sanglote Maryse pensant à son fils aux mains de Valentin.

- _Quoi?_ chuchote Robert tombant à genoux au milieu du bureau, il ne pleure pas, non il est consommé par la rage, la désolation, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir à protéger sa famille.

 _\- Robert, retrouve notre fils, par l'ange rendez-moi mon fils_ sanglote Maryse tenant toujours sa petite fille dans ses bras.

- _Je le retrouverai Maryse je le jure sur l'ange_ dit il en se levant.

- _Que vas-tu faire Robert?_ hoqueta Maryse.

 _\- Je mettrai le monde à feu et à sang aller dans les bas fonds de l'enfer s'il le faut pour le retrouver_ promis Robert en s'en allant du bureau Maryse le regarde partir sans un mot. Elle pleure des jours des semaines entières pensant à son fils Elle n'a pas revu Robert, les sixièmes anniversaires de sa petite fille, il est rentré affaibli amaigri.

\- _Pardonne-moi Maryse je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse_ dit Robert vaincu par la vérité - _je ne suis pas arrêté j'ai tout essayé je_ \- _j'ai échoué_ pleure Robert. Maryse le prend dans ses bras pleurant avec lui. Elle pense a Alexander aux griffes de valentin Elle repense à ses choix, elle se dit que c'est de sa faute si elle a perdu son fils, c'est de sa faute, c'est de ma faute se répète -t- elle sans cesse.


	2. Alexander

_\- Allez debout la-dedans!_ ordonne le garde en ouvrant une cellule.

Recroquevillé sur un matelas salle un jeune homme grogne de fatigue et de douleur.

_\- Le maître veut te voir!_ signale le garde en empoignant les bras du jeune homme pour le faire levier.

_\- Lâche-moi! arrête! tu me fais mal!_ dis faiblement le jeune homme.

_\- Tu n'avais qu'à obéir hier! tu n'aurais pas étais puni, mais recommence, je serais ravi de te punir à nouveau_ ricane le garde.

Le jeune homme obéis malgré lui. Il convient au garde docilement, ils montent un escalier et commencent à traverser de long couloir jusqu'à de grandes portes que le jeune homme reconnaît tout de suite. Il déglutit difficilement, son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avale sa salive quand le garde ouvre les portes et le pousse à l'intérieur.

_\- Alexander est-ce que la nuit t'as porter conseil?_ Questionne l'homme assis derrière son bureau.

\- O-ouuii maître murmure le jeune homme.

_\- Approche, agenouille toi à mes pieds_ ordonne le maître en lui faisant signe de s'avancer.

Le jeune homme s'avance tremblant s'agenouille au pied du maître tête baissée et les mains derrière le dos.

_\- Tu es un bon garçon n'est pas Alexander? Tu feras tout ce que je te dis_ ? Questionne le maître qu'il ne répond pas, il lui agrippe les cheveux le faisant regarder dans les yeux.

_\- Répond moi!_ rugit-il de sa voix d'alpha resserrant son prix dans ses cheveux.

_\- O-oui maître_ répond t'il gémissant de douleur, il sait ce qu'il va se passer, si il n'obéis pas, il a peur mais il ne veut pas se faire punir encore.

_\- Bien ce soir j'ai des invités, alors tu te comportas comme je te l'ai appris, ne me fais pas honte Alexander! tu sais les conséquences que cela implique quand tu désobéis, tu le sais dis-moi?_ lui demande le maître avec des yeux remplis de haine.

_\- Ouii Maître!_ répond que le jeune homme - _je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez maître._

_\- Bien! maintenant lève toi! tu vas te préparer pour ce soir_ dit-il en le relachant.

_\- Garde emmène le_ ordonne le maître.

_\- A vos ordres_ répond le garde.

Alexander se regarde dans le grand miroir de la chambre du maître, il portait un pantalon de cuir noir serré qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, pied nu, une chemise d'un bleu cérulien qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu, un collier ras de cou avec les initiales VM en lettre dorées.

_Tiens met ça!_ ordonne une femme blonde vêtu de rouge jusqu'a son rouge à lèvre. Il la connait cette vampire, cette Camille, dés fois elle bois même son poignet comme punition parce qu'il était désobei, il l'a déteste, elle est perfide, manipulatrice et méchante.

_\- Alleezz_ grogne t'elle - _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trouve le Maître_ crache t'elle.

Alexander pris le bracelet et le place autour de son poignet. Il n'en avais cure des ses insultes, il avait l'habitude.

_\- Je comprends pourquoi tes parents t'on vendu au Maître! franchement qui voudrait de toi! un oméga sans valeur juste bon a écarter les cuisses pour les noeuds des alpha!_ sussure t'elle d'une voix venimeuse tout en lui tournant autour.

A la mention de ses parents il ne peux pas s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse, un dégoût de soi, mais il comprend c'est vrai elle une raison, il est un oméga sans valeur, personne ne souhaite de lui.

_\- Oh j'ai touché ton joli petit coeur?_ ricane Camille en s'en allant contente d'avoir touché la corde sensible.

Il ne répond pas, il baisse la tête et attend qu'on vienne le chercher pour faire plaisir aux invités.

C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire donner du plaisir, paraître beau, danser pour eux, servir sans dire un mot, il doit obéir au maître, accepter quelque mains aux fesses. Faire ce qu'il dit, c'est ce qui lui a appris le maître de toute façon, il n'a droit à rien d'autre. C'est ce qu'un oméga fait sinon il se fais punir par son maître. Il a déjà désobei quelque fois quand son corps refuse de bouger. Son corps fatigué, épuisé après avoir passé sa chaleur seul sur son matelas salle dans sa cellule sans boire ni manger, hurler de douleur, implorant un alpha vienne le soulager, il avait besoin du noeud d'un alpha pour le faire se sentir bien. Mais il n'y avait pas eu le droit, le maître le gardait vierge, il dit qu'un oméga vierge a plus de valeur.

Le maître entre dans la chambre et regarde Alexander de la tête au pied.

_\- J'espère que tu vas obéir ce soir! c'est une grande soirée_ annonce t'il en se plaçant devant Alexander qui avait toujours la tête baissée lui agrippant le menton pour lui relever la tête encrant son regard dans le sien. - _Ce soir, c'est ta soirée! j'organise une vente aux enchères spécialement pour toi! tu es a vendre ce soir!_ lui cracha t-il au visage.


	3. Les enchères

Alexander regarde le maître est ce qu'il a bien entendu! Il va être vendu. Même le maître ne veux plus de lui, non non non! il veux rester avec le maître. Il ne sais pas ce que son nouveau maître va faire de lui. Il a encore tout gâché, ses parents, son ami nooonn, il ne faut pas que je pense à lui et maintenant son maître. Il ne veux pas ça.

_\- Maître je ferais tout ce que vous voudrait, je veux rester avec vous s'il vous plait!_ pleure Alexander tombant à genoux devant son maître.

_\- Tu crois que j'allais te garder sérieusement? Regarde-toi!_ _tu crois que je ne t'entends pas quand tu es en chaleur?_ _Que tu hurles pour réclamer le_ _noeud d'un alpha! Lève-toi maintenant!_ _je ne veux plus de toi! j'ai eu ce que je voulais, j'ai fait de toi un oméga faible pathétique, tu croyais que_ _tes parents t'avaient vendu à moi? Tu te trompes je t'ai pris_ , _ils m'ont trahi, ils m'ont pris tout ce que j'avais. Alors je t'ai pris pour qu'ils_ _souffrent, qu'ils agonisent. Le pauvre Robert ton_ _père qui t'a cherché, il a abandonné si vite._ _Tu vois! tu ne vaux rien! maintenant_ _arrête de chialer et tu obéis!_ hurla t-il de toute sa rage en lui empoignant les cheveux pour le faire se lever et se diriger vers la salle des enchères.

Retenant ses larmes et ses sanglots, il suit le maître jusqu'à la salle. Son père l'avait cherché, ses parents ne l'avait pas vendu. Il est perdu, il ne sait plus.

-QUE LES ENCHERES COMMENCE hurla un garde.

L'odeur des phéromones d'alpha, l'alcool, la fumée de cigarette qui remplit la pièce lui fond tournée l'estomac, un haut-le-coeur le submerge, déglutissant pour ravaler la bille, il est placé au centre de la salle, la tête baissée. Il attend d'être vendu, il attend son destin, il n'a pas le choix de toute façon son maître ne veut plus de lui.

_\- Eh bien,messieurs qu'en pensez-vous?_ demande valentin d'une voix lubriques.

Alexander attend la réponse . Personne ne va répondre bien évidemment, il n'est rien, il ne vaut rien.

_\- Valentin peut-être qu'on pourrait vérifier la marchandise parce que là on ne vois pas grand chose!_ entend-il d'un alpha en face de lui.

_\- Retire ta chemise et danse comme tu l'as appris!_ ordonne valentin en le poussant plus prêt des alpha.

La musique commence et Alexander enlève sa chemise.

Ses hanches bougent sensuellement, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Alexander se concentre sur la musique, il a été former pour ça. Il sent l'excitation des alpha, il avance plus prêt des alpha se tourne sur le côté, il se cambre pour que les alpha voient sa chute de rein, il entend des halètements, des alpha grognent de plaisir, un frisson de dégoût lui traverse la colonne vertébrale mais il continue, il recule un peu s'agenouillant en montrant son torse dénudé, les yeux fermés la tête rejetée en arrière, il ondule son bassin les cuisses écartées. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, il baisse la tête mains derrière le dos et il reste agenouillé au sol.

Il peut entendre les respirations haletantes de certains alpha.

_\- Tu es une tel salope! regarde dans quel état tu as mis les alpha! tu n'es bon qu'a ça!_ ricane valentin.

_\- Qu'en pensez vous? j'attends vos offres_ hurle Valentin à travers la salle.

Alexander entend des alpha se disputaient, il entend des prix, il n'y prête pas attention, il attend. Il repense à son père, sa famille il sait qu'il ne reverra jamais son père ou sa mère , il va avoir un nouveau maître, il ne sera pas autorisé à sortir, il va être enfermé comme il était avec Valentin. Mais il garde espoir, ça le fera survivre, peut-être que l'envie d'en finir avec tout ça lui rêve d'une famille c'est tout ce qu'il a . Ses rêves.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par une voix d'alpha puissante raisonnant dans toute la salle, il n'a pas entendu, mais il s'autorise à relevé la tête, il ne sait pas pourquoi l'instinct? relevant la tête son regard tombe sur des yeux mordorés qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où!

_\- Magnus_ murmure t'il.


	4. Flashback Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash back Alexander (CHAPITRE COURT)

Recroquevillé sur mon matelas, j'essaye de trouver un peu de chaleur j'ai froid, j'ai mal partout. Le maître m'a fait danser toute la journée, il ne m'a pas donné à manger parce que je suis trompé. Il a fini par moi jeter sur le matelas là où je dors dans ma chambre, mon maître dit que c'est une cellule, je ne sais pas!

J'essaye de dormir, mais j'entends des voix pas loin de moi, des cris aussi. Je crois que c'est mon maître qui parle qui rit et une autre voix que je connais pas crie aussi il a mal je crois.

Je relève la tête parce qu'on m'appelle, un monsieur est attaché au mur. Le maître a dû le punir comme moi des fois quand je fais une grosse bêtise. Le monsieur a d'une faire une grosse bêtise. Il me demande comment je m'appelle alors je lui dit et mon âge j'ai 10 ans je crois je ne sais plus.

J'aime bien Magnus, il est gentil. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'on discute le soir, c'est un sorcier j'aime ses yeux de chat! ils sont beaux.

Mais il est toujours dans les nuages j'essaye depuis tout à l'heure de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas!

_\- Magnus, Magnuuuus tu m'écoutes?_

_\- Oui oui Alec excuse-moi répète s'il te plait_ ?

 _\- Tu étais encore dans les nuages?_ je lui demande en riant.

Magnus rit aussi.

_\- alors que voulez-vous me dire Alec?_

_\- heuu- ben je voulais ahemm tu veux- tu veux être mon ami?_

Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça, il ne voudra pas c'est sur, je ne peux pas avoir d'avoir d'ami, personne ne veut de moi. Je commence à pleurer génial, il ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne veut pas être mon ami, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste.

 _\- Non Oh non non Alec mon ange, Je veux être ton ami bien sûr que je veux être ton ami_ j'entend qu'il dit alors que j'allais me recouché sur mon matelas.

Vraiment il a dit oui j'ai bien entendu? Je me calme parce qu'il me demande de ne pas pleurer. Je lui redemande quand même on ne sait jamais si il a changer d'avis. Mais non il me dit oui qu'il est mon ami! Je me recouche sur mon matelas parce que je suis fatigué je m'endors facilement. Je suis tellement content j'ai un ami.

 _\- Maître pourquoi je dois dormir ici?_ je demande assis sur le bord de mon nouveau éclairé dans une pièce que je n'ai jamais vu.

_\- Tu ne verras plus ton ami, tu n'iras plus dans cette cellule, tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu parles à Magnus ton ami, tu crois que je ne te surveille pas quand tu es en bas avec lui? Tu me prends pour un con?_

Je ne verrais plus mon ami pourquoi? J'ai envie de pleurer parce que je vais être seul encore.

 _\- De toute façon, ton soi-disant ami s'est échappé, il t'a laissé, il n'en a rien à faire de toi, il s'est enfui sans toi!_ me crie le maître alors qui s'en va.

Je m'essuie les joues alors que je me couche dans mon nouveau lit sanglotant, je suis de nouveau seul, il est parti, il m'a laissé, il m'a abandonné.


	5. Magnus

L'obscurité l'entourant était absolue, il ne parvenait pas à voir devant lui. Des jours où il était pieds et mains enchaînés. Des bracelets de suppression magique ne lui permettait pas d'utiliser la magie pour tenter de s'évader.

La cellule s'ouvre avec une lumière aveuglante lui faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière.

_\- Valentin_ le salua sarcastiquement l'homme enchaîné.

_\- Toujours aussi sarcastique_ Magnus grogne Valentin.

_\- Toujours aussi manipulateur et fou à ce que je vois!_ répond Magnus avec un sourire en coin.

_\- On va passer les salutations et parler de chose plus intéressant qu'en penses-tu?_ questionne valentin à s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de Magnus.

_\- Je ne le ferais pas Valentin! inutile d'insister, tu peux me torturai, je ne t'aiderais pas!_ cracha Magnus.

Valentin rit en réponse - _ô que si tu vas m'aider dit-il_ en sortant une seringue de sa veste.

Magnus cria en se débattant.

Valentin ordonne à ses gardes du maintien pendant qu'il plante la seringue dans son cou.

La douleur, l'agonie, son corps est en feu. Il hurle de douleur, il convulse violemment ses poumons brûlent. Et tout devient noir.

Il est réveillé par des gémissements de douleur et des reniflements. Il a un mal de tête horrible, son corps cri de douleur mais il se concentre sur les bruits. il regarde autour de lui, il y a une cellule en face de la sienne. Un petit corps est recroquevillé sur un matelas salle, il essaye de s'approcher autant que les chaînes ne lui permettent.

_\- Hé petit!_ appel doucement Magnus

Il voit le petit corps se redresser pertinent la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

_\- La regarde ici! Je m'appel Magnus comment tu t'appel gamin?_ demande Magnus le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'apeuré plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà fait.

_\- Je m'appelle Alec_ chuchote le petit garçon.

_-Tu quel quel âge Alec?_ questionne Magnus.

_\- 10! j'ai 10 ans je -je crois je -jee nne sais pluuus_ \- pleure Alec

_\- Hé hé chuut Alec moi non plus je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêter de compter après mes 400 ans_ ricane doucement Magnus pour le calmer.

Il entend un petit ricanement venant d'Alec.

_\- Tu es un sorcier?_ chuchote Alec

_\- Oui je suis un sorcier, ce qui ne me sert pas à grand-chose choisi ici!_ s'enragea-t-il en faisant teinter des chaines faisant reculer de peur Alec au fond de sa cellule.

_\- N'ai pas peur! je ne voulais pas_ déglutit Magnus.

_\- C'est pas grave_ répond Alec tremblant de peur se recouchant sur son matelas.

_\- Que fait tu ici Alec_ ?

- _je vis ici c'est ma maison_ répond Alec les sourcils froncés

_\- Où sont tes parents_ ? demande Magnus.

_\- Ils m'ont vendu. Je suis un oméga, il ne voulait plus de moi._ chuchote Alec les larmes aux yeux.

_\- Tuu tu es un oméga?_ Bégaye magnus

_\- Oui c'est ici ma maison avec mon maître_ répond Alec en se couchant sur son matelas.

Magnus ne répond pas quand il voit Alec se recoucher sur son matelas pour s'endormir. Il souffle un grand coup valentin pourrait être cruel mais torturé un oméga de plus un enfant. Il s'enrage encore plus. Il n'ose pas imaginé ce que peut vivre Alec ici. Il finit par s'endormir épuisé et avec un corps toujours douloureux.

Plusieurs jours de torture se passent pour Magnus mais il y a un petit réconfort quand il discute le soir avec Alec ça le tient à terre.

_\- Magnus, Magnuuuus tu m'écoutes?_ appel Alec d'une voix riante et enjouée.

_\- Oui oui Alec excuse-moi répète s'il te plait?_ demande magnus souriant en le regardant.

_\- Tu étais encore dans les nuages?_ ricane Alec

Magnus acquiesce ricanant aussi.

_\- Alors que veux-tu me dire Alec?_ questionne magnus

_\- heuu- ben je voulais aremm tu veux- tu veux être mon ami?_ demande un Alec bégayant et rougissant.

Magnus le regarde profondément touché par sa demande innocente, il comprend néanmoins, il doit se trouver tellement seul. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarque qu'Alec a les larmes aux yeux.

_\- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave_ murmure Alec les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_\- Non Oh non non Alec mon ange, je veux être ton ami, bien sûr que je veux être ton ami_ répond rapidement Magnus pour le faire arrêter de pleurer.

_\- Ne pleure pas Alec, ne pleure pas s'il te plait_ chuchote Magnus les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait tellement prendre Alec dans ses bras le réconforter le protéger de tout ça. Le voir partir le matin avec les hommes de Valentin lui déchirer le coeur encore plus quand Alec revenait le soir boitillant avec des ecchymoses sur le visage.

_\- Vraiment?_ demande Alec avec plein d'espoir dans sa petite voix.

_\- Oui Alec vraiment!_ dit magnus souriant.

_\- Ami alors?_ questionne timidement Alec les joues rouges.

_\- Ami_ confirme Magnus regardant Alec dans les yeux avec un hochement de tête.

Les yeux d'Alec en ce moment même, ses magnifiques yeux bleus en disent long sur ce qu'il doit ressentir. Le front sur un barreau de sa grille, ses petites mains agrippant les barreaux regardant Magnus avec des yeux remplis de bonheur, de joie, d'espoir? Lui tire les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit ange, oui parce que pour lui Alec est un petit ange, une lumière qui éclaire ses pensées noires. Il veut sauver ce petit ange, il le fera, il le sauvera.

Regardant Alec se recoucher sur son matelas, son petit corps recroquevillé pour se réchauffer de cette cellule froide, il s'endort épuisé mais content de s'être fait un nouvel ami.

Les jours, les semaines passent et se ressemblent. Des journées de tortures mais il tient bon, il tient le coup jusqu'au jour où il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas vu Alec depuis combien de temps? Il ne sait pas, mais il le sait il a envoyé quelque chose ne va pas. La peur s'installe en lui elle ne le quittera pas de sitôt!


	6. Magnus suite

Combien? Combien de jours il n'a pas vu Alec, il devient fou. La peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, de ne pas savoir où est Alec, où est-il par lilith? est-il blessé ou encore pire.

La cellule s'ouvre sur valentin, il regarde avancer et s'asseoir sur la chaise sans un mot.

_\- Alors Magnus tu vas m'aider maintenant? si tu continus comme ça tu ne tiendras plus longtemps_ grogne valentin.

_\- Va te faire foutre, je ne t'aiderais pas! tu es complètement taré! tu es fou Valentin_ ! cria Magnus.

Valentin lui lance son fils poing plusieurs fois en pleine figure.

_\- C'est tout ce que tu as?_ nargue Magnus en crachant du sang sur les chaussures de Valentin.

_\- Tu feras moins le malin Magnus quand j'en aurais fini avec toi!_ lui cracha-t-il en plein visage

_\- Fais ce que tu veux! tu ne me fais pas peur_ provoqua Magnus.

_\- Fait attention Magnus tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton ami non?_

Magnus haléte son ami il parle d'Alec n'est-ce pas? il essaye de se calmer. Rien ne va arriver à son petit ange non rien.

_\- Tu vois_ continue Valentin- _j'ai appris il y a quelques jours qu'il s'était fait un ami_ , _tu aurais dû voir la désolation, la tristesse, le chagrin sur son_ _visage quand je lui ai dit que son ami s'était échappé, qu'il s'était enfui, qu'il l'avait abandonné!_ _tellement naif_ dit-il d'une voix traînante toute en se promenant dans la cellule.

_\- Tellement innocent_ , rajoute t-il - _si tu ne m'aides pas Magnus, ton Alec,_ _ton ami je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie_ _la mort de venir la chercher._

_\- Réfléchis Magnus je te laisse le choix! -soit tu m'aides! soit ton ami meurt_ dit-il avant de quitter la cellule.

Magnus ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Par Lilith! il n'en peut plus. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Son petit ange torturé par sa faute. Il suffoque, il est épuisé.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là à pleurer pour son ange, il espère qu'il va bien mais il n'a aucun espoir. Il pense à Alec qui croit qu'il l'a abandonné. Il doit se sentir si triste, ça lui fait redoubler ses larmes.

Il n'a pas revu Valentin depuis des jours. Quand la cellule s'ouvre.

_\- Tiens! mange_ ordonne le garde en lui jetant du pain sur ses genoux.

Magnus est amorphe, il ne répond pas, il est épuisé, fatigué son corps est à l'agonie, il sombre. L'inconscience, le noir, le néant sont là prêts à l'accueillir. Il entend des voix, des cris des explosions. Des voix Ragnor, Cat non c'est impossible. Tout ce qu'il veut là s'est dormir, mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir. Il pense à son petit ange aux yeux bleu sa dernière pensée va pour lui, pour son ange, son ami avant que l'inconscience, le néant viens le prendre.

Il cligne des yeux s'habituant à la lumière son corps est chaud et reposé. Il est étendu sur des draps jaunes luxuriants, il reconnaît son environnement c'est sa chambre. Il entend des voix, des murmures. Il se racle la gorge, elle est sèche, il veut parler mais il tousse à la place.

_\- Magnus_ murmure une voix pleurante - _tu es réveillé_

_\- Catarina_ souffle-t-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

_\- Doucement, doucement mon ami!_ _tient bois ça!_ lui propose t'elle en lui mettant le bord du verre d'eau au bord des lèvres qui boit goulûment.

_\- Je reviens, je vais chercher Ragnor, il était inquiet pour toi, on était tous inquiet pour toi_ dit-elle doucement le soulagement dans la voix.

\- _Je sais_ souffle Magnus se rallongeant.

Un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur Ragnor.

_\- Ragnor que s'est-il passé?_ questionne en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_\- Magnus écoute on t'a retrouvé à moitié mort enchaîné_ -Magnus n'entend pas le reste, tout lui revient la torture, la douleur, l'agonie .. Alec

_\- Respire! Magnus, allez respire!_ apaise Ragnor lui frottant le dos avec sa main.

_\- Par Lilith!_ Ragnor murmure Magnus en pleine souffrance.

_\- Co-comment vous m'avez retrouvé?_ souffle Magnus en regardant son ami.

\- _On t'a cherché pendant des semaines Magnus sort après sort. Ont ne trouvé rien, aucun indice d'où tu étais!_ raconte Ragnor clairement apeuré de ce qu'il allait révéler après.

_\- Qu'avez-vous fait?_ demande Magnus en fermant les yeux comprenant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

_\- On n'avait pas le choix_ chuchote Ragnor

_\- Ragnoor dis-moi_ cri Magnus en se levant du lit.

_\- Cat et moi ont a invoqué_ _ton père pour qu'il nous aide. - C'est le seul assez puissant pour nous aider à retrouver._

_\- Oou ou est-il maintenant?_ questionne Magnus déglutissant la peur au fond de sa gorge.

_\- Ne t'inquiètes pas! Ont l'a r'envoyé à Edom_ -

_**\- Que-Que je ne m'inquiète pas! je ne m'inquiète pas! par Lilith!**_ ** _Ragnor vous avez invoqué le prince des enfers_** cria furieux Magnus alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

_\- Quelle était le prix pour avoir son aide?_ _il y'a toujours quelque chose a payé avec lui!_ grogne Magnus sa magie crépité sous l'influence de sa colère.

_\- Magnus rien, il n'a rien demandé, ce qui nous a choqués, il nous a dit qu'il avait fait pour toi._ _Alors calme toi je t'en supplie, tu es encore faible_ tente d'apaiser Ragnor.

_\- C'est quoi ses conneries? il veux toujours quelques choses!_ grogne Magnus

_\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais il avait l'air sincère, il m'a donné assez de puissance pour que le sort de suivi fonctionne_ déclare Ragnor.

_\- C'est des conneries Ragnor, tu le sais très bien!_ s'enrage Magnus

_\- Je sais_ souffle Ragnor

Soufflant et prenant de grandes respirations avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon, la tête dans ses mains. Il a tant de questions mais il a peur des réponses.

_\- Où est Cat?_ demande Magnus pertinent la tête en regardant autour de lui.

\- _Ell_ _e est repartie, elle avait du boulot à l'hôpital, elle n'en a pas pour longtemps._

_\- d'accord_ acquiesce Magnus déglutissant.

_\- Ragnor il y avait un petit garçon avec moi dans une cellule vous l'avez retrouvé?_ questionne Magnus d'une voix tremblante.

_\- Quand on est arrivé on s'est occupé des gardes. Valentin s'était échappé par portail, on s'est occupé du sorcier, comme je t'avais dit tu étais au bord de la mort, nous t'avons ramené tout de suite ici, nous n'avons pas fouillé, Nous sommes allé au plus vite_ déclare doucement Ragnor.

_\- Vous êtes parti sans même regarder s'il y avait d'autres prisonniers?_ chuchote Magnus les larmes aux yeux.

_\- Tu étais au bord de la mort Magnus! Nous avons fait ce qui était bon pour toi. Tous ce qu'on voulait s'était te sauvé! nous ne voulions pas te perdre_ pleure Ragnor.

_\- Je vais bien Ragnor maintenant_ souffle magnus voyant la tristesse de son ami _._

_\- Mais je veux savoir si ce petit garçon est toujours en vie où si il est mort, j'ai besoin de savoir_ supplie magnus les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_\- Nous avons réussi a capturer un garde et un sorcier. Ils sont au labyrinthe en spirale. Si tu veux je t'emmène pour que tu l'interroges toi-même?_ propose doucement ragnor voyant le désarroi de son ami. Magnus acquiesce avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Arrivé aux labyrinthes en spirale Ragnor le dirige vers les cellules au sous-sol. Il laisse seul à la demande de Magnus.

Se dirigeant d'un pas tremblant vers la cellule il se racle la gorge pour avoir l'attention du garde.

_\- Toi?_ crache le garde.

_\- oui moi! tu me reconnais n'est-ce pas?_ crache Magnus.

_\- Toujours aussi sarcastique la torture t'a réussi à ce que je vois!_ nargue le garde en regardant Magnus de haut en bas.

\- _Trêve de bavardages! où est le petit garçon qui était dans une cellule avec moi?_ fulmine Magnus la magie crépitant au bout de ses doigts.

Le garde rit à gorge déployée.

\- _Oh c'est ça tu veux savoir où est cette petite salope d'oméga? Quoi tu veux te le taper!_! cri le garde

_\- Ferme-la! espèce de fils de pute! dis-moi où il est?_ s'enrage Magnus

**_\- Il est mort. Valentin l'a torturé pendant des jours, je l'ai aidé quel plaisir j'ai pris! il a agonisé! il appelait sa mère le pauvre et tout ça par ta faute_** hurle le garde s'accrochant au barreau pour se rapprocher de Magnus.

En voyant Magnus s'enfuir en courant le garde lui crie - **_J'ai vu son petit corps sans vie quel dommage une telle perte._**


	7. Les enchères suite

\- _Magnus_ murmure Alec.

\- _GARDES ARRETER LES_ ! cri Valentin en empoignant alec pour s'échapper avec lui mais Magnus lui lance une boule de feu le faisant voltiger contre le mur.

Alec se recroqueville dans un coin, la magie vole dans la salle. Plusieurs sorciers se battent avec les alpha. Il voit Valentin s'enfuir, il n'arrive pas à bouger, il est pétrifié. Il y'a des gens avec des épées, des couteaux lumineux, ils ont des tatouages noirs sur eux. Il y'a des corps partout, l'odeur du sang lui donne la nausée. Il a du mal à respirer. Il ferme les yeux, ses mains agrippent ses oreilles pour étouffer les cris. Il est seul maintenant, il n'a plus de maître il l'a abandonné comme tout le monde.

Son corps est soulevé dans le bras fort, une odeur réconfortante, des bras qui disent qu'il était à la maison, en sécurité, un sentiment de bien-être le submerge, il s'y accroche ça fait du bien. Il s'endort dans ce sentiment, dans ses bras, il est bien, il est en sécurité.

Il se réveille doucement dans un sentiment de paix une odeur alléchante lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Il est bien, il est confortable. Il est entouré de douceur, c'est bon c'est chaud. Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux c'est sombre autour de lui. Dans sa main aussi c'est doux et chaud une autre main?. Il se concentre sur son environnement tournant la tête, il tombe sur les yeux mordorés le regard avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

_\- Magnus?_ chuchote Alec.

_\- Alec tu vas bien_ ? souffle magnus.

_\- hmm où je suis?_ regardant autour de lui.

_\- Chez moi dans mon loft_ répond doucement magnus.

Alec ne sait pas comment se sentir. Il est perdu. Il m'a abandonné, il m'a laissé seul, il a dit qu'il était mon ami. Que faisait-il là à côté de lui? A moins que c'est son nouveau maître maintenant! oui ça doit être ça! c'est son nouveau maître.

_\- Alec?_ chuchote magnus pour attirer son attention. - _Je sais que c'est difficile mais ça va aller d'accord?_ déclare doucement magnus

_\- Tu es mon nouveau maître?_ questionne doucement Alec.

_\- Nonnnn! non Alec, je ne suis pas ton maître! tu n'en auras plus jamais tu entends? tu n'auras plus jamais de maître_ souffle magnus.

_\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je suis là alors?_ demande alec les sourcils froncés.

_\- Parce qu'on est ami tu te souviens?_ chuchote magnus.

_\- On est plus ami! tu m'as abandonné magnus, tu m'as laissé là-bas seul, tu t'es enfui sans moi tu disais qu'on était ami mais tu es parti. Les amis ne font pas ça!_ déclare alec pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps se retournant sur le côté dos à magnus.

_\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Alec!_ Regardant les épaules d'Alec se secouer de sanglot lui déchirer le coeur.

_\- Ne ment pas! Valentin m'a dit que tu t'étais enfui, tu t'étais échappé, il m'a dit que tu es parti sans moi parce que je ne valais rien! c'est vrai personne ne prendrait cette peine. Je suis un oméga faible pathétique, qui est un cru que quelqu'un-quelqu'un comme toi tenais un peu à moi pour rester avec moi. J'étais stupide tellement stupide_ cri Alec pleurant qui avait pris ses cheveux dans ses points les tirants balançant fils corps d'avant en arrière.

Se sentant démuni Magnus grimpe sur le lit collant son torse dans le dos d'Alec essayant d'enlever ses mains de ses cheveux alors qu'il se débattait pour que magnus le lâche. Magnus le berce dans ses bras pour le calme alors il commence à parler à voix basse.

_\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je ne t'ai pas vu pendant des jours, alors j'ai baissé les bras je voulais mourir, j'étais épuisé valentin venais me torturai, mes amis sorciers m'ont retrouvé. Valentin t'a menti Alec. Depuis que mes amis m'ont sauvé, je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher, je n'ai pas arrêté fini_ dans un murmure alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

dans un murmure Alec demande - _tu_ \- _tu es venu me chercher? tu ne m'as pas abandonné? c'est pour ça que tu étais là-bas à la vente pou-pour moi?_

_\- Oui mon ange pour toi_ dit doucement magnus.

Se retournant pour s'allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond à travers ses larmes, magnus gardant un bras autour de sa taille .- _Je suis tellement perdu_ murmure alec.

_\- Je sais_ répond magnus sur le même ton.

_\- Je ne sais plus ce qu'est la vérité, Valentin, mes parents, toi. Je ne sais plus, tout est embrouillé dans ma tête_ déclare doucement Alec tournant la tête pour regarder magnus.

_\- Il y'a des personnes qui peuvent te dire la vérité! mais sache que je ne t'ai jamais menti, je ne te mentirai jamais. Je suis là avec toi, je ne te lâche plus maintenant_ chuchote Magnus portant sa main à la joue d'Alec.

\- ** POV ALEC ** -

Un couple et une jeune femme entre dans la chambre où je suis, magnus m'a ordonné de me reposer, il m'a dit qu'il était venu de personnes qui pourraient me donner des réponses. Je suis assis contre la tête de lit recroquevillé sur moi je ne connais pas ces personnes j'ai un peu peur. L'homme s'approche de moi doucement s'assied à une distance raisonnable de moi.

_\- Fils_ _je m'appelle Robert je-je suis ton père Alexander_ chuchote t'il les yeux pleins de larmes.

Quoi? mon père est en face de moi! j'ai du mal à respirer.

_\- papa!_ je lui demande d'une petite voix. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est devant moi.

_\- Oui fils je t'ai cherché partout pendant des années jj'aii é-_ échoué sanglot-il en me prenant ma main. je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_\- Viens Maryse_ intime t- il a la femme derrière lui qui est en larmes elle approche doucement de moi - _Alec c'est ta mère et ta sœur jumelle Isabelle_ m'annonce mon père en désignant la jeune femme qui était restée derrière.

_\- Alec par l'ange je suis tellement tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute, tout ça, tout ce que tu as vécu, tout ce que tu as traversé_ me dit-elle alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras pleurants dans mon cou.

On a passé plusieurs minutes à pleurer des années de mensonges de douleur et de chagrins.

_\- maman lâche le que je prenne mon frère dans mes bras!_ taquine ma sœur nous faisant tous rire, malgré qu'elle avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Malgré les réponses que je voulais, j'avais tant de questions, j'accepte volontiers le câlin de ma sœur que je viens d'apprendre l'existence il n'y a que quelques minutes. ça fait tellement de bien!.


	8. Discussion Maryse Alexander et Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette fic je privilégie les émotions de Magnus et d'Alexander et les moments important de leur relation. Bonne lecture.

Alexander avait eu un choc de savoir qu'il était un grand frère. Il avait appris qu'il avait 2 autres frères, un adopté Jace et un autre petit frère Max. Et que Jace avait une petite amie nommée Clary et Isabelle avait un petit ami Simon. Maryse lui avait expliqué la signification des tatouages, les runes, l'institut, leur mission, l'enclave c'était beaucoup d'informations et surtout beaucoup d'émotions. il ne savait pas si il voulait devenir un chasseur d'ombre. Toutes ses explications s'étaient passées le même jour que ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, il y'a encore toujours la question de Valentin, il voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait enlevé. Ses parents lui avaient laissé quelque jours pour digérer tout ça. Il était resté au loft de Magnus qui lui avait offert une chambre parce qu'il était mal à l'aise de dormir à l'institut.

_\- Comment tu sens Alexander?_ demande Magnus sortant de sa chambre venant rejoindre alec qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Magnus entre dans le salon dans toute sa gloire habillé d'une veste victorienne à boutons argenté, d'un pantalon noir avec de fine rayure de même couleur que ses bontons, il brillait, il était époustouflant.

Alec le regarde timidement rougi se mordant la lèvre par l'ange Magnus est beau! il est magnifique. Son maquillage finement appliquer son fard à paupières doré, son khôl noir faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux de chat.

Magnus qui n'avait rien manquer du scan complet clairement approuvé par son ami Alexandre, vu la légère rougeur de ses joues s'approche de lui, lui donnant un tendre baiser sur le front faisant rougir furieusement alec.

_\- Stressé!_ répond alec dans un souffle toujours légèrement rougi.

_\- Je sais! c'est pour ça que ta mère vient pour te dire la vérité, il n'y aura plus de secrets_ . répond doucement Magnus. - _Je sais que c'est beaucoup seulement en quelques jours_ continue t-il.

Hochant seulement de la tête. Alec souffle un grand coup quand la sonnette du loft résonne dans toute la pièce et s'assied sur le canapé pendant que Magnus va ouvrir la porte. Après s'être salué embrassant son fils sur le front et Magnus donnant un baiser sur sa main tel un gentleman faisant rosir Maryse. Sa mère s'installe dans le fauteuil en face de lui, Magnus à l'autre bout du canapé. Magnus lui propose à boire mais elle refuse le poliment.

Avec un raclement de gorge elle commence un parler doucement.

_\- J'admirais beaucoup Valentin quand on s'est rencontré, il était dévoué, son travail de chasseur d'ombres était tout pour lui, ensuite il a rencontré Jocelyn Fairchild elle est vite tombé enceinte. Jonathan est mort à la naissance. Jocelyn était dévasté bien-sûr qu'elle avait perdu son fils. Quelques mois plus tard elle était de nouveau enceinte et un jour elle est venue me voir pour dire que Valentin lui avait injecté quelques chose dans son sommeil, elle s'est réveillée pour voir Valentin avec une seringue. Il lui dit qu'il faisait ça pour rendre le bébé plus fort pour qu'il soit parfait et invincible. On a découvert que c'était la raison pour laquelle Jonathan est mort parce qu'il faisait des expériences sur Jocelyn. Alors j'ai décidé de l'éloigner de lui, j'ai appeler un sorcier pour nous aidé. C' est Magnus qui nous à aider a fuir. Jocelyn est morte en donnant naissance à Clary. Alors j'ai pris Clary avec moi et je l'ai confié à Lydia Brandwell qui l'a élevé comme sa propre fille._ raconte Maryse la voix brisées.

Un silence de plomb tombe dans la pièce, se raclant la gorge s'essuyant les yeux Magnus continue cette déclaration écrasante voulant en finir.

_\- J'étais dans les cellules avec toi parce que valentin a su que j'avais aidé ta mère et Jocelyn a fuir. Il voulait que je l'aide à faire une résurrection. Il avait réussi à prendre le corps de Jocelyn à la cité de os. Je suis un des seuls sorciers à réussir ce sort. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça il m'a dit qu'il voulait la récupéré parce qu'il l'aimait. Il ne veut pas de Clary parce que pour lui il n'a pas réussi à faire d'elle une chasseuse d'ombres parfaites. j'ai laissé ta mère et Jocelyn aux portes de l'institut de New-York parce que je ne voulais pas me mêler des affaires des shadowhunters_ déclare-t'il d'une voix rauque les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.

_\- pourquoi il m'a enlevé? pour se venger?_ pleure Alec qui s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé les jambes relevé sur sa poitrine la tête dans ses genoux.

_\- Alec quand il t'as enlevé s'était pour moi faire souffrir, il s'en ai pris à la seule chose qui m'anéantirai qui me détruirai, il s'en ai pris à toi pour me faire mal_ pleure Maryse rejoignant son fils sur le canapé pour le prendre dans ses bras. _\- je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé_ continuer t-elle berçant son fils dans ses bras.

Ils sont restés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre un moment avant de se séparer doucement.

_\- Je vais vous laisser_ déclarer doucement Maryse en montrant Magnus qui s'était réfugier sur son balcon.

_\- D'accord_ souffle Alec et raccompagne sa mère à la porte en la serrant dans ses bras avant de laissé partir.

_\- Magnus?_ appelle doucement alec en le rejoignant sur le balcon.

_\- Alexander_ pleure Magnus en se retournant pour le regarder _jj-e ssuis tellement désolé._

Alec ne répond pas ouvre simplement ses bras invitant son ami à y entrer, Magnus s'y jette volontiers se fondant dans cette étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante.

_\- Magnus ça va aller ne pleure pas, sil te plaît ne pleure pas_ chuchote Alec d'une voix tremblante qui lui-même avait bien du mal a retenir ses propres larmes face au chagrin de son ami. Frottant le dos de Magnus avec des gestes lents, l'autre caressant la nuque de Magnus pour l'apaiser. Se calmant doucement Magnus se redresse des bras d'Alec pour le regarder.

_\- Et si je t'emmène dîner sous la tour Eiffel qu'en dis-tu?_ Chuchote Magnus.

Alec répond avec un hochement de tête joyeux les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Magnus lui attrape la main pour passer le portail qu'il venait d'invoquer direction Paris.


	9. Rapprochement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention flash back de Magnus dans ce chapitre

-2 mois plus tard -

Alexander avait décidé de devenir un chasseur d'ombres. Après plusieurs discutions avec ses parents, ses amis et Magnus, il avait pris sa décision. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve à regarder tout le monde rire dans le salon de Magnus après avoir eu sa cérémonie de rune avec Max. Magnus qui avait accepter d'accueillir tout le monde et d'organiser cette fête bien sûr!. Le loft était joliment décoré, des corps dansant joyeusement, l'air été remplis de rire.

_\- Alors ça fais quoi d'être des shadowhunters?_ questionne Simon alors qu'il venait salué Alec et Max.

Max et Alec se regardent et haussent les épaules en même temps.

_\- D'accord je vous laisse! je suis content pour vous les gars_ dis Simon souriant en serrant la main des frères Lightwood avant de partir.

_\- Alec je vais voir maman_ dit Max.

_\- D'accord mon pote_ répond Alec en lui tapotant l'épaule tout en regardant Magnus se dirigé vers lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir du regard que lui lancer Magnus.

_\- Hé toi!_ dis Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras. - _Tu vas bien?_ demande t'-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Alec hoche seulement la tête en réponse.

_\- Allez viens, allons saluer quelques invités_ en prenant la main d'un Alec rougissant l'entraînant à sa suite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde était parti et ils se sont retrouvés seuls sur le balcon profitant de la vue. Magnus est nerveux, Alec le ressent mais ne l'interroge pas. Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus de lui. Alors il ne dit rien.

_\- Tu ne change pas Magnus_ ! ricane Alec.

_\- Heiin de quoi? désolé je ne faisais pas attention_ répond magnus en se raclant la gorge.

_\- j'ai vu ça! toujours dans les nuages?_ glousse Alec agitant ses sourcils faisant rire Magnus.

_\- Oui comme tu le vois! toujours dans les nuages!_ affirme magnus avec un hochement de tête.

_\- A quoi tu penses comme ça? pour être dans les nuages?_ questionne Alec croisant les bras sur sa poitrine le regard au loin attendant que magnus réponde.

_\- Toi!_ déclare franchement Magnus.

_\- Moi_? ris nerveusement Alec les sourcils froncés tournant la tête pour le regarder.

_\- Oui toi! écoute il faut que je te dise quelque chose !_ déclare timidement Magnus déglutissant la boule de nerfs dans sa gorge.

_\- d'accord!_ souffle Alec nerveusement.

_\- Alors heu tu- tu es mon compagnon Alexandre!_ souffle Magnus regardant le visage d'Alec s'écarquiller de choc ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois. Magnus savait depuis un moment que son ange était son compagnon, il l'a su le jour où il l'a pris dans ses bras quand il l'a sauvé de la vente aux enchères, mais il lui a laissé le temps de se rapprocher de sa famille, il ne voulait pas le pousser.

Dire qu'alec était sous le choc était un euphémisme au fond de lui il sait qu'ils ont un lien spécial. Magnus son compagnon. Valentin lui avait tout le temps dit qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour avoir un compagnon, que personne ne voudrait de lui.

_\- Alec dis quelque chose s'il te plait!_ chuchote magnus les larmes aux yeux, la peur d'être rejeté de son compagnon.

_\- Je -je magnus je ne peux pas_ -

_\- non non ne me rejette pas Alec, s'il s'i te plait ne -ne rejette pas_ sanglote magnus la tête baissée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger des mots qui atteignent son coeur.

_\- Magnus je-je ne serais pas assez bon pou- pour toi! je-je ne vaut rien_ _. Je-je n'ai rien à te donner, tu-tu mérites mieux que moi._ dit-il d'une voix rauque et brisées.

_\- Tu es déjà tout pour moi! je te ferais voir qui tu es vraiment, laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu vaux pour moi, ce que tu signifie pour moi_ chuchote magnus

_\- Donne-moi une chance mon ange_ supplie Magnus dans un murmure.

_\- D'accord_ souffle Alec en tendant sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Magnus essuyant les larmes qui coulent sur sa joue, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus, ils partagent un doux baiser, leur premier baiser remplit de promesse. Ils partagent la nuit dans le même lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Magnus repense à ce jour où il à reprit espoir de retrouvé son ange. L'espoir est venu de la pire des manières.

**retour en arrière**

Sortant d'un portail directement dans son salon Magnus était fatigué. Il avait passé sa journée comme tant d'autres à parcourir le monde essayant de glaner des infos pour trouver Valentin. 8 ans qu'il cherche où peut-il bien être bon sang !. S'il retrouvait Valentin, il retrouvait son ange, son ami. Mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un bon bain, un bon repas, mais surtout une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais la vie est une chienne n'est-ce pas? enfin pas tout à fait!

_\- Que fais-tu ici Camille?_ crache Magnus la regardant avec dédain alors qu'elle se levait du canapé d'où elle était allongée.

_\- Bonsoir mon amour_ susurre t-elle.

_\- Epargne-moi ta voix mielleuse et dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici_ ? questionne Magnus en haussant le ton.

_\- Je ne t'ai pas manqué mon chéri?_ questionne t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse les descendants jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture.

_\- Manqué? non j'espérais ne plus jamais te revoir!_ répond durement Magnus agacé repoussant ses mains alors qu'elle commençait à défaire sa boucle de ceinture.- _Et gardent tes mains salles pour toi! tu ne toucheras plus mon corps Camille! tu me dégoutes !_ lui crache t-il au visage en la repoussant sèchement pour l'éloigner de lui.

_\- J'ai des infos qui pourraient t'intéresser d'ailleurs_ ! déclare-t-elle en lui tournant autour furieuse de s'être fais repousser. - _Je sais que tu cherches Valentin et ce garçon! comment s'appelle-t-il d'ailleurs Alec? c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle?_ questionne t'elle.

Dire qu'a ce stade le coeur de Magnus bat à tout rompre est un euphémisme, la rage coule en lui mais il la contient. Faut pas que je m'énerve! calme toi Magnus! se répète-t-il dans sa tête! Je veux ces infos.

_\- Dis moi ton prix! il y'a toujours quelque chose à payer avec toi n'est ce pas Camille?_ _dis moi ce que tu veux?_ questionne t'il en se servant un martini pour se calmer.

_\- Oh tu me connais si bien mon amour_ déclare-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur le dos de Magnus. - _Je te veux toi! comme au bon vieux temps nu et chaud_ susurre-t-elle avant de passer sa langue sur la nuque de Magnus.

N'en pouvant plus, tout en claquant des doigts, il se retourne pour l'enfermé dans une cage.

_\- Magnus? Quoi? Libère-moi_ ! Hurle t'elle en secouant les barreaux de la cage.

_\- Quoi tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle cage?_ s'amuse magnus en se plaçant devant elle.

_\- Dis-moi les infos Camille_ dit-il la regardant dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était enragé.

_\- Magnus! Libère moi et je te dirais tout! laisse moi m'en aller!_ demande t'elle tremblante de peur.

_\- Donne moi les infos Camille_ répète t'il de sa puissante voix d'alpha, les yeux rouges et sa magie au bout des doigts.

_\- Valentin organise une vente au enchères, dans 3 jours dans son manoir à Londres, il vend un oméga, qui s'appel Alec_ annonce t'elle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle reculé au fond de sa cage tétanisé de peur.

_\- Passe le Bonjour à la Gard_ dit'il nonchalant alors qu'il claqué des doigts pour invoqué un portail.

_\- non non magnus ne fais_ -

_\- Bon débarras! déclare t'il_ en voyant le portail se refermer sur la cage et Camille.

_\- Et maintenant il me faut de l'aide_ déclare Magnus en claquant des doigts invoquant un portail.

Sortant du portail il regarde les grandes portes de l'institut de New-York soufflant il frappe du poing déterminé à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Un shadowhunters lui ouvre en se plaçant devant lui les bras croisés d'un air arrogant.

_\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider_ ? Demande le chasseur d'ombres en le regardant de bas en haut.

Les yeux plissés- _je viens voir le directeur de votre institut, c'est une affaire urgente_ déclare Magnus avec un brin d'autorité au chasseur arrogant.

_\- Jace tu n'avais pas une mission à faire?_ déclare une voix forte féminine et autoritaire.

Se retournant jace répond à la femme - _si maman j'allais m' y rendre justement_ souffle t-il en sortant de l'institut.

_\- Magnus? a_ ppel Maryse - _que vient tu faire ici_ ?

_\- Je dois parler au directeur de l'institut Maryse c'est urgent_ s'agace Magnus.

_\- Viens! ça tombe bien parce que je suis là directrice de cet institut_ lui intime Maryse alors qui s'engage dans les couloirs de l'institut.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent magnus?_ questionne t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient place tous les deux à son bureau.

_\- Je sais où ce cache valentin, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide_ déclare Magnus en la regardant.

Maryse suffoque, elle haléte. Magnus sais où est valentin, si il trouve Valentin, elle retrouve son fils.

_\- Maryse que se passe t'il? respire!_ lui demande doucement magnus voyant la douleur sur son visage.

_\- Dis moi magnus faut- fauutt se- se dépêcher!_ s'empresse -t-elle te dire en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

_\- Maryse! pas tout de suite faut attendre!_ crie Magnus la retenant pas le bras.

_- **Quoi!** **quoi attendre! il à mon fils Magnus! mon fils!**_ hurle t elle les larmes aux joues. _**Il a alec avec lui ça fais 15 ans magnus!** **15 ans que j'attends mon fils** **revienne!**_ sanglote telle se débattant de la poigne de Magnus.

_\- Alec_ chuchote t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Relevant la tête - _mag magnus?_ Interroge Maryse.

_\- J'ai -j'ai été prisonnier de Valentin, il m'a torturé, j'étais enfermé dans une cellule enchaîné des bracelets bloqués ma magie. Il y avait un petit garçon dans une cellule face à la mienne. Mes amis sorciers m'ont sauvé à temps de la mort, valentin s'était déjà enfui. Mes amis non pas fouillés, il voulait me sauvé, ils ont fait prisonnier un garde je suis allé l'interroger il m'a dit que le petit garçon était mort que Valentin a tué._ raconte Magnus la voix brisée.

_\- CO- comment s'appellait le petit garçon? dis-moi magnus! j'ai besoin de savoir!_ sanglote Maryse le dos appuyé contre la porte de son bureau.

_\- Alec_ répond- il d'une voix tremblante - _mais j'ai des infos Maryse_ se dépêche t'il de dire alors que des sanglots déchirants arrache la gorge de Maryse.

_\- Valentin organise une vente aux enchères dans les prochains jours, est le bien à vendre est un oméga qui s'appel Alec_ ! Annonce Magnus les larmes coulant sur les joues. - _Je vais rassembler quelques sorciers_ _ont va à aller le récupérer_ murmure t'il prenant Maryse dans ses bras.

Acquiesçant se retirant de ses bras, elle se redresse déterminée - _je vais ressembler à une équipe!_


	10. Je t'aime

Trois mois que je partage la vie de Magnus. Trois mois depuis notre premier baiser et bien d'autres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, il ne m'a pas menti quand il m'a dit qu'il allait me montrait ce que je signifié pour lui. Il est incroyable. Mes parents avaient très bien pris la nouvelle, je ne voulais rien leurs cachés alors je leur est dis que Magnus était mon Alpha, mon compagnon. Ils nous avaient pris dans leur bras et nous avez félicité, de même pour mes frères et Isabelle. Ce soir il organise un dîner avec ses amis sorciers Catarina et Ragnor que j'avais déjà rencontrer plusieurs fois.

\- _Catarina et Ragnor sont ensemble?_ je questionne Magnus les bras croisés sur ma poitrine appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte de chambre en le regardant finir de se préparer pour accueillir ses amis.

\- _non non_ grimace t-il. - _Ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils ont essayés il y a plus d'un siècle, mais ça n'a pas marchés. Ils préfèrent rester amis._ me répond t-il en me rejoignant posant ses mains sur mes hanches et sa bouche dans mon cou.

\- _hmm_. Il me fait gémir rien qu'avec un baiser bien placer dans mon cou. Je le sent sourire dans mon cou. - _c'est pas marrant_ je murmure. Sa main est venu se glisser sur ma fesse la serrant dans sa poigne me faisant cambrer. Il vient m'embrassé tendrement et lent. Son autre main vient se posé sur ma nuque approfondissant notre baiser, la main qui était sur ma fesse remonte le long de mon ventre, mon torse pour se finir sur le côté de mon cou me faisant frissonné de plaisir. Mes mains se déplacent dans son dos doucement. Il allait redescendre dans mon cou quand j'entend le bruit d'un portail se fait entendre dans le salon le faisant de redresser.

On se racle la gorge tout les deux avant de rire.

\- _Ne nous dites pas qu'ont est arrivés aux mauvais moments?_ j'entends Ragnor criait depuis le salon.

\- _non! non! on venez à peine de commencer_ cri Magnus me faisant rougir furieusement.

- _tu es impossible_ ricanais-je toujours aussi rouge à Magnus en sortant de la chambre. Le faisant rire encore plus.

_\- hey les amis_ accueille joyeusement Magnus en les prenant dans ses bras.

je me contente de prendre Cat dans mes bras et serrer la main de Ragnor.

Ont passent une bonne soirée, Magnus Cat et Ragnor se remémorent leur anecdotes, leurs souvenirs dans les rires de chacun. Et je regarde Magnus, je le regarde parler a ses amis, je le regarde rire et je me rends compte de quelque chose. J'ai toujours cru que j'aurais était seul. Que je n'aurais jamais rien, pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de compagnon. Quand je me suis retrouver pour la première fois entourer de ma famille c'était écrasant, j'étais content heureux en même temps, j'avais peur qu'ils ne veuillent pas de moi. C'est évident je l'aime, j'aime Magnus et je prends ma décision. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense. Ma chaleur arrive bientôt! il faut que je lui parle.

-PLUS TARD DANS LA SOIRÉE-

Deux corps étendus entrelacés dans des draps de soie, deux corps s'embrassant avec passion se faisant gémir.

\- _Mon amour ton parfum est divin!_ murmure Magnus alors qu'il traîné des baisers enflammés dans le cou de son amant.

\- _Alpha?_ gémis Alec.

\- _Oui mon amour ?_ interroge doucement Magnus se redressant pour le regarder.

\- _Ma chaleur arrive bientôt!_ chuchote Alec les joues légèrement rougi.

\- _je t'attendrais mon amour, si tu ne veux pas t'accouplé maintenant, je comprends!_ répond doucement Magnus.

\- _Je sais, mais je veux la passer avec toi_ révèle timidement Alec.

\- _Tu es sur de toi mon amour ?_ chuchote Magnus alors qu'il portait la main de son ange sur ses lèvres pour y placer un baiser.

\- _Oui je suis sur de moi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu es mon compagnon et je veux la passer avec toi. Je veux me lier à toi! et je-je t'aime Magnus_ murmure Alec les yeux brillants.

\- _mon amour_ souffle Magnus ému de cette douce révélation. - _je t'aime, je t'aime aussi mon ange_ déclare Magnus les yeux remplis de larmes embrassant son ange dans un baiser tendre remplit d'amour.

_\- bonne nuit mon amour_ chuchote Magnus sa main caressant le bas du dos de son ange.

\- _Bonne nuit_ marmonne Alec posant sa tête sur le torse de Magnus embrassant son pectoral au passage.


	11. PDV de Magnus lors de la vente aux enchères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * flashback* " le PDV de Magnus quand il sauve Alexander des enchères" je vous met la suite de l'histoire demain dans le prochain chapitre. bonne lecture.

On est à quelques minutes de rejoindre le Manoir de Valentin à Londres pour la vente aux enchères. Nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle des opérations de l'institut de NewYork. Catarina, Ragnor sont avec moi. Et Maryse a rassemblé une équipe de plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres dont Jace et Isabelle le frère et la soeur de mon ange. Il y a trois jours quand je suis venu demandé de l'aide à Maryse, on s'est retrouvé ici pour en discuter avec sa famille. J'ai dû soutenir Isabelle en pleure quand je leur ai expliqué la situation. Maryse n'avait rien caché à ses enfants, elle leur a raconté l'histoire d'Alec depuis qu'ils sont petits. Robert a eu du mal à se calmer, il voulait comme Maryse récupérait Alec au plus vite pour ne pas le laisser aux griffes de Valentin un jour de plus. Mais je l'avais convaincu de patienter si on attaquait tout de suite il allait s'enfuir fallait qu'on attende le bon moment pour intervenir. Donc fallait attendre la vente aux enchères.

Une fois prêt j'invoque un portail direction l'institut de Londres qui avait été mis au courant de notre arrivée. Des chasseurs d'ombres nous attendaient, ils nous dirigent vers le manoir de Valentin espérant que c'est bien là! On se fait discret, nous les sorciers on se charme pour ne pas être repéré ainsi que les chasseurs d'ombres en utilisant leur rune. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, je dois me retenir de ne pas courir et me jeter dans le manoir pour voir si mon ange est là!

On entre dans le manoir toujours charmé pour que personne ne nous voie. On arrive dans une grande salle et tout le monde est là à boire et à fumé. D'un coup une grande porte s'ouvre Valentin entre en poussant un homme devant lui, malgré sa tête baissée je le reconnais c'est Alec, c'est mon ange. J'intime à sa famille et aux autres de rester calme. Et les enchères commencent. J'ai juste envie de pleurer quand je vois mon ange se tenir là et danser pour les Alpha. Certains Alpha grogne de plaisir certain se palpe l'entre jambes à travers leur pantalon, c'est dégouttant. J'ai mes nerfs en ébullition. D'un coup Valentin cri aux alpha de donner leur offre pour Alec et j'explose à ce moment là. J'avance au plus près de mon ange pour le protéger et je claque des doigts enlevant mon charme qui surprend tout le monde et je crie aux autres d'attaquer et je vois qu'Alec relève la tête pour me regarder.

\- _Magnus_ Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre.

\- GARDES ARRETER LES ! cri Valentin en essayant de s'échapper. Je l'empêche en lui lançant une boule de feu dans le ventre le faisant voltiger loin d'Alec. Je le vois s'enfuir se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce.

Après on est attaqué de partout. Je vois Valentin s'enfuir mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter puisque je suis attaqué par plusieurs Alpha, j'en tue quelques-uns. Cat et Ragnor se défendent avec leur magie. Les chasseurs d'ombres tuent les derniers et d'autres arrivent à s'enfuir. Je me tourne vers Alec qui est toujours dans son coin je souffle soulagé de le voir. J'explique à sa famille de patienter, je leur dis qu'il doit être perdu et que ce serait mieux s'il voit un visage familier en premier. Mais tout en m'approchant je me rends compte qu'il est ailleurs, il est amorphe alors je le prends dans mes bras, et là je m'écroule presque au sol, son parfum me frappe de plein fouet, je suis rempli de frisson, la chair de poule, mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Et là je comprends Alexander est mon compagnon. J'ai enfin trouvé l'autre moitié de mon âme.

J'essaie de retrouver mes esprits traversant le portail que Cat venait d'ouvrir direction mon Loft avec sa famille derrière moi. Une fois arrivé je dis à sa famille d'attendre dans le salon alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre pour l'allonger dans mon lit.

Je le regarde allongé dans mon lit, Catarina venait de faire un scan avec sa magie pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé, il allait bien, il n'a pas de blessure. Je continue de le regarder et je lui prends la main, il dort profondément, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il soit mon compagnon, mais je décide de conserver cette information pour plus tard, je vais lui laissé le temps de retrouver sa famille. Je le sens qu'il se réveille doucement et tourné la tête vers moi.

\- _Magnus?_

\- _Alec tu vas bien?_ je souffle soulagé.

\- _hmm où je suis?_ tout en regardant autour de lui.

\- _Chez moi dans mon loft_ je lui répond doucement .

\- _Alec?_ je l'appelle doucement pour attirer son attention, il doit être tellement perdu - _Je sais que c'est difficile mais ça va aller d'accord?_ .

\- _Tu es mon nouveau maître?._

Quoi? non il ne peux pas croire ça.

\- _Nonnnn! non Alec, je ne suis pas ton maître tu n'en auras plus jamais tu entends ? tu n'auras plus jamais de maître._

\- _Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je suis là alors?_ demande t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- _Parce qu'on est ami tu te souviens?_ je lui chuchote doucement.

_\- On est plus ami ! tu m'as abandonné magnus, tu m'as laissé là-bas seul, tu t'es enfui sans moi tu disais qu'on était ami mais tu es parti. Les amis ne font pas ça!_ pleure mon ange en me tournant dos . Par Lilith que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter.

\- _Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Alec_! dit-je ses épaules se secouer de sanglot me brise le coeur.

_\- Ne ment pas! Valentin m'a dit que tu t'étais enfui, tu t'étais échappé, il m'a dit que tu es parti sans moi parce que je ne valais rien! c'est vrai personne ne prendrait cette peine. Je suis un oméga faible pathétique, qui a cru que quelqu'un- quelqu'un comme toi tenais un peu à moi pour rester avec moi. J'étais stupide tellement stupide_ dit-il criant pleurant ses mains tirants ses cheveux se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Je ne tiens plus je le rejoint sur le lit me collant à lui essayant de le calmer, je le berce dans mes bras et je commence à lui parler le plus doucement possible.

- _Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je ne t'ai pas vu pendant des jours, alors j'ai baissé les bras je voulais mourir, j'étais épuisé valentin venais me torturer , mes amis sorciers m'ont retrouvé, ils m'ont sauvé. Valentin t'a menti Alec. Depuis que mes amis m'ont sauvé, je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, je n'ai pas arrêté_ je finit dans un murmure alors que je pleure.

_tu -tu es venu me chercher ? tu ne m'as pas abandonné? c'est pour ça que tu étais là-bas a la vente pou-pour moi?_ me répond t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- _Oui mon ange pour toi! je chuchote._

Se mettant sur le dos, il regarde le plafond, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, je le garde dans mes bras . _\- Je suis tellement perdu!_

\- _Je sais! soufflais-je._

\- _Je ne sais plus ce qu'est la vérité, Valentin, mes parents, toi. Je ne sais plus, tout est embrouillé dans ma tête._ me déclare t-il doucement en me regardant.

Portant ma main sur sa joue je lui chuchote - _Il y'a des personnes qui peuvent te dire la vérité Alec ! mais sache que je ne t'ai jamais menti, je ne te mentirai jamais. Je suis là avec toi, je ne te lâche plus._

Les retrouvailles avec sa famille sont remplit de larmes. C'est émouvant. Il a retrouvé sa famille. J'ai retrouvé mon ami,mon ange.


	12. Première fois ( lien d'âme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION** MOMENT CHAUD :) BONNE LECTURE!  
> Première fois et discussion du lien d'âmes

Alexander ressent les effets de sa chaleur arrivée. Son corps chauffe, il a un appétit féroce. Mais maintenant il devait parler à Magnus, il devait avoir une conversation importante qui était repoussée par ses entraînements Shadowhunters et la chasse. Donc c'est avec détermination qu'une fois sorti de la douche, il a tiré Magnus dans leur chambre et l'a fait asseoir sur le lit pour monter sur ses genoux l'embrassant tendrement avant de commencer cette conversation. Avant que les choses ne s'échauffent il s'éloigne doucement du baiser pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Magnus.

\- _Ma chaleur arrive dans quelques jours et je ne veux pas que ma première fois se passe pendant ma chaleur,_ _je veux être pleinement conscient_ _de mes émotions._ _Je ne veux pas être dicté par les hormones dues à ma chaleur_ chuchote t-il timidement mais déterminé par sa décision.

\- _Et j'ai envie de toi Magnus_ avoua t-il en prenant la main de Magnus pour la déposer sur son érection.

_\- Alors je voudrais que ce soir, tu me_ _fasses l'amour_ continue t-il dans un murmure les joues rougit par son audace.

*POV MAGNUS*

Je regarde mon ange assis à califourchon sur mes genoux, par Lilith qu'il est beau! timidement rougi par sa demande, ses yeux brillants dans les miens, un bras autour de mon cou, ma main sur son érection. Il veut que je lui fasse l'amour ce soir, notre première fois. Avant de lui répondre, je lui souris, je l'embrasse dur et fort le rapprochant de mon érection lui faisant comprendre que j'ai envie de lui moi aussi.

- _Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux mon amour_ lui dis-je chuchotant à son oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser dans son cou tout en claquant des doigts pour décorer la chambre de bougies parfumées et des draps de soie blanche. Je veux prendre mon temps, ne rien précipiter, on a toute la nuit pour faire l'amour. Je veux que la première fois de mon ange, notre première fois soit spéciale et inoubliable.

Le déposant doucement sur le lit on s'embrasse doucement, je plane au-dessus de lui, ma main sur sa joue glisse sur sa nuque, je sens sa main se glisser sous ma chemise caressant mon dos du bout des doigts. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide, il halète à mon oreille alors que j'embrasse sa mâchoire pour descendre mes lèvres dans cou. Il gémit délicieusement mon nom alors que je lui lèche, aspire, mordille le lobe de son oreille.

On se déshabille lentement, découvrant le corps de l'un et de l'autre, se caressant lentement, sensuellement. Ma bouche, ma langue, mes doigts découvrent doucement son cou, son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses. Sa bouche, ses mains hésitantes découvrent mon corps aussi me faisant trembler de plaisir.

Il me regarde dans les yeux alors que ma bouche se referme sur son sexe, mes doigts en lui le préparant à m'accueillir. Il est magnifique perdu dans le plaisir, ses yeux luisant de luxure, sa bouche légèrement ouverte laissant passer ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues rouges, une main posée sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête et l'autre dans mes cheveux.

Je le possède doucement, lentement lui laissant le temps de m'accueillir. Mon corps tout entier brûle de désirs. Je le sens trembler sous moi, j'embrasse lentement ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses paupières fermées, recueille tendrement ses larmes de douleur. Il me souffle dans l'oreille qu'il est prêt. Je commence à bouger doucement le faisant gémir de douleur, ma main va se déposer sur son sexe pour le caresser et le détendre. Après quelques poussées lentes et douces, il commence à gémir de plaisir. Il m'intime d'aller plus vite, plus fort.

Tout mon être est en feu, mes coups de reins se font de plus en plus puissants. Mon ange crie et tremble de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés répondant délicieusement à mes poussées brûlantes et passionnées. Nos gémissements, nos cris de plaisir, nos peaux qui claquent ensemble sont les seuls bruits de la chambre.

Entre deux cris de plaisir, il me fait comprendre qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir, moi aussi je suis au bord avec lui. Je me redresse sur mes avant-bras, mon front collé au sien mélangeant notre sueur, les yeux mi-clos ancrés dans les siens. Nos hanches, nos mouvements se font plus saccader à l'approche de l'extase . Avec un dernier coup de rein, mes yeux se ferment, je viens en lui en criant son nom, c'est tellement puissant, c'est tellement bon. Avec un cri rauque, je le sens venir entre nos ventres, il tremble, son corps est pris de soubresaut, ses cuisses sur mes hanches se resserrent. On reste comme ça un moment bougeant nos hanches doucement pour faire durer notre plaisir en s'embrassant tendrement mélangeant nos souffles saccadés.

Je me retire délicatement claquant des doigts pour nous nettoyer, je le prends dans mes bras l'entraînant avec moi alors que je me couche sur le dos, sa tête vient se poser dans mon cou, sa jambe se pose sur ma cuisse, sa main sur ma poitrine au niveau de mon coeur.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la partie de son front à ma portée attendant que nos respirations, nos rythmes cardiaques reviennent à la normale.

\- _Je m'endort déjà_ murmure t'il contre ma joue.

je ricane doucement, je suis dans le même état. - _Dors mon ange, je ne suis pas loin derrière toi, je m'endort aussi ._

\- _hmm! je t'aime Magnus_ me souffle t'il contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

\- _Je t'aime aussi mon ange_ je lui murmure contre sa bouche alors qu'il se retire du baiser.

On s'endort rapidement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre pour un sommeil bien mérité.

Se réveillant doucement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre le lendemain matin partageant un moment câlin et taquin. Magnus entraîne son ange direction la salle de bain lui refaisant l'amour sous la douche, c'était tout autant exceptionnel. La chaleur d'Alec approche à grands pas, il le sentait. Magnus lui a bien tout expliqué l'état de son corps, le fait qu'il est un appétit démesuré, il lui avait dit que c'était normal que son corps se préparer à supporter sa chaleur qui devrait dure jours.

Assis en ce moment même contre la tête de lit avec son ange à califourchon sur ses genoux après cette douche calienté! Magnus continue ses explications sur le lien d'accouplement.

- _Il y a deux parties au lien d'accouplement, Le lien de nos âmes se fera par une rune, je modifierais ta stèle à ce moment là. Ensuite je placerai un sort de liaison sur chacune de nos runes pour sceller le lien. Et pour le lien physique, c'est la morsure d'accouplement que tu me feras et que je te ferais au niveau des glandes olfactives_ explique Magnus en lui tendant le papier que Catarina leur a fourni pour qu'ils suivent les instructions.

\- _Je ne connais pas cette rune?_ questionne Alec alors qu'il regardait la rune sur le papier.

Magnus le regarde avec fierté, son ange avait beaucoup étudié pour rattraper son retard, il avait passé des heures dans la bibliothèque de l'institut à lire toutes sortes de livres, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner au combat aussi. Et il était devenu un archer talentueux.

\- _non tu as raison mon amour!_ _Elle vient d'un livre de sort spécial._ _Une fois marqués l'un et l'autre, nous serons liés pour n'être plus qu'un._ _Ça te permettra_ _de rester avec moi pour l'éternité._ _Tu seras immortelle mon amour._ _Tu dois être sûr de toi Alexander, la rune est incass-hmfff._ L'explication de Magnus est coupée par un baiser brûlant passionné, langues et dents s'entrechoquant.

\- _Oui oh que oui je suis sûr de moi Magnus._ _Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi quand ce moment! Tu me dis que je peux rester avec toi,_ _que je_ _peux être à toi pour l'éternité,_ _je t'aime Magnus, je t'aime tellement._ _Toi et moi c'est pour toujours!_ murmure Alec les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Magnus est un gâchis de larmes et de sanglot. Son ange lui qui a cru l'avoir perdu toutes ces années. Maintenant ils sont là dans les bras l'un de l'autre pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps se promettant une éternité ensemble.


	13. Chaleur d'Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION MOMENT CHAUD**

Magnus se réveille en sursaut de son merveilleux rêve par le son strident de son téléphone. Son corps est chaud, en sueur et son sexe est douloureusement dur et a besoin d'attention. Passant son bras sur le côté du lit espérant y trouver son compagnon, il remarque que le lit est froid, il a dû partir pour l'institut ce qui se confirme par la note laissée sur sa table de chevet. Il se recouche vu que son téléphone a arrêté de sonner. Avec un grognement de frustration, il empoigne son sexe espérant se soulager avant de se r'endormir. Sa main est à peine entrée en action que son téléphone résonne dans toute la chambre avec un grognement féroce, il récupère le maudit téléphone prêt à injurier la personne qui le dérange. Sans même regarder l'appelant il décroche.

\- _Qui ose me déranger moi Magnus Bane?_ grogne t-il au téléphone.

\- _Mag-mag- ALPHA.._

\- _Mon Ange? oû es-tu? je viens te chercher_ dit t-il rapidement se levant du lit d'un bond et claquant des doigts pour s'habiller.

\- _Alpha j'ai besoin de toi_

\- _Tu es ou mon ange? Tu es à l'instit-_

\- _Magnus? c'est Isabelle! On l'a enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour qu'il n'attire pas d'autres Alpha, il vient d'entrer en chaleur, je suis avec lui._ _Maman a baissé les protections, tu peux faire un portail direct ici._

\- _D'accord j'arrive_ souffle Magnus raccrochant le téléphone claquant des doigts pour créer un portail.

Sortant du portail directement dans la bibliothèque, grognant de plaisir face à la délicieuse odeur de son compagnon qui embaume toute la pièce, Magnus tout en remerciant Isabelle d'avoir pris soin de son frère, ramasse son précieux ange dans ses bras le faisant retraverser le portail toujours ouvert.

Se rendant directement dans la salle de bain, Magnus lui fait prendre un bain frais pour faire redescendre sa température.

\- _Faut faire descendre ta température mon amour_ lui explique doucement magnus tout en le plongeant dans le bain frais faisant frissonner Alec.

Alexander était maintenant assis sur le bord du lit, tous les deux nus, Magnus agenouillé devant lui frottant les cuisses brûlantes de son compagnon tout en se retenant de gémir de plaisir, l'odeur de son compagnon est enivrante, sa nappe coulante de ses cuisses tachant les draps, son sexe est dur comme de la pierre.

\- _Comment tu te sens mon amour?_ chuchote Magnus.

\- _Chaud mais je -je suis prêt à me lié a toi Alpha!_ répond t-il dans un souffle les joues rouges, son coeur bat la chamade, il a chaud, sa nappe coule et il a terriblement besoin du noeud de son alpha.

Prenant la stèle de son ange, Magnus murmure deux sorts, l'un pour qu'il puisse utiliser la stèle sur son compagnon, l'autre pour pouvoir supporter la rune sur sa propre peau. Une fois les sorts finis, il la remet dans la main tremblante de son compagnon, qui vient poser la pointe de la stèle sur la poitrine de Magnus juste au-dessus de son coeur et commence la rune en récite les mots de liaison.

\- _Moi Alexander Gideon Lightwood je lie mon âme à la tienne, m'engage à chérir le lien de nos âmes!_ récite Alexander haletant les yeux remplis de larmes.

A son tour Magnus prend la stèle d'une main tremblante et moite et récite les mots de liaison.

\- _Moi Magnus Asmodée Bane je lie mon âme à la tienne, m'engage à chérir le lien de nos âmes!_ récite Magnus les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Déposant rapidement la stèle sur la table de chevet, Magnus place une main sur sa propre rune et l'autre main sur celle de son compagnon et chante le sort de liaison en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux brillants de larmes. Sa magie se déverse en eux liant leurs âmes dans un ballet électrique de magie bleue tournant autour d'eux.

\- _Nos âmes sont liées_ disent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Le lien est puissant, faisant ressentir les émotions de chacun l'amour, la dévotion, la passion. C'est brut, c'est étourdissant. Alexander l'attire vers lui l'invitant entre ses cuisses, il a terriblement besoin de son Alpha.

\- _je -J'ai besoin de ton noeud A- Alpha_ gémit t-il difficilement, il a tellement besoin de son Alpha. Avec un grognement Magnus s'installe entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

- _Alpha!_ crie Alexander de plaisir alors que Magnus prenait son mamelon en bouche.

- _Je -je peu peux pas, j'ai besoin!_ pleurniche t-il de plaisir. Voyant l'état de son oméga perdu dans les brumes de sa chaleur, Magnus positionne son sexe à son entrée pour le pénétré.

\- _Tu es prêt pour moi mon amour?_ chuchote Magnus tout en poussant son érection dur et lancinante en lui.

\- _Oui - oui Alpha_ crie Alec en sentant l'érection de son Alpha entré en lui. c'est si bon! il était tellement désespéré.

Magnus va et vient entre ses reins à un rythme passionné, les gémissements, les cris de plaisir de son oméga sous lui, son sexe faisant des bruits obscènes dus à la nappe abondante trempant ces cuisses, le faisant grogner de plaisir, c'est tellement bon!

\- _Je veux ton noeud_ _Alpha_ gémis alec entre deux cris de plaisir, il pouvait sentir la jouissance venir le prendre. Magnus se redresse emportant alec sur ses genoux le faisant crier sentant son alpha plus profondément en lui.

\- _Je -je vais jouir_ sanglote Alec de plaisir dans le cou de son compagnon sentant le sexe de son compagnon gonflé. Il mord son cou le marquant comme sien alors qu'il jouissait sur leurs ventres. Il se retire de son cou sentant son alpha le nouer en le remplissant de sa semence alors que son Alpha crie son plaisir avant de le mordre à son tour le faisant pleurer de plaisir. La dernière partie du lien est puissante ressentant le plaisir de chacun, il ne put s'empêcher de bouger les hanches se sentant sur le point d'avoir un deuxième orgasme, alors que son Alpha pulsait encore en lui. Magnus continue de bouger doucement ses hanches alors qu'il relâchait doucement le cou de son oméga, le plaisir était intense. Front contre front, les hanches bougeant doucement les faisant tous les deux sangloter et trembler de plaisir, ils jouissent à nouveau en même temps,un deuxième orgasmes foudroyant et dévastateur.

Après que le noeud soit dégonflé ce qui a pris environ 20 minutes, Magnus couche son ange qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, le couche délicatement sur le lit et claque des doigts pour les nettoyer se couchant à côté de lui somnolant attendant le second round.

Alexander frissonne, son corps brûle s'était le troisième round depuis leur réveil. Son besoin de sexe et de son Alpha a atteint son apogée, c'est le troisième jours de sa chaleur, il est fatigué mais il a tellement besoin de son Alpha.

\- _Alpha s'il te plait_ cria Alexander. L'eau coulant sur son corps, sa voix raisonnante dans la douche. Son Alpha derrière lui établissant un rythme lent. La main et le front d'Alexander posés sur le carrelage blanc de la douche, l'autre main tenant le poignet de son Alpha qui lui tenait la hanche, les reins cambrés essayant d'accélérer le rythme tortueux de son Alpha. Magnus une main posée sur le carrelage a côté de celle d'Alexander l'autre lui tenant la hanche, sa bouche, sa langue, ses dents embrassant, léchant, mordillant son épaule.

\- _De quoi as tu besoin mon amour?_ susurre Magnus à son oreille.

\- _Toi- toi plus-plus vite_ pleurniche t-il de plaisir .

Avec un grognement et accédant a sa demande Magnus lui donne ce qu'il à besoin en se redressant pour posé une main sur son épaule l'autre toujours tenant sa hanche et augmente le rythme avec des poussées rapides et profondes.

Alexander crie une litanie de oui tout en pleurant de plaisir. C'est ce qu'il avait besoin. Gémissant bruyamment se rapprochant tous les deux de la jouissance, Alexander vient sur le carrelage de la douche son corps tremblant alors qu'il hurlait sa jouissance. Magnus le suit rapidement grognant, tremblant de plaisir nouant son oméga.

_\- Magnus!_ crie Alec rebondissant sur le sexe de Magnus, la tête rejetée en arrière, les larmes de plaisir coulant sur ses joues, les mains posées sur son torse. Les mains de Magnus sur ses hanches le guidant à se déplacer sur son sexe dur et brûlant. C'est le dernier jour de sa chaleur, il le sent par son odeur. Le besoin de sexe est moins fort. Se penchant Alec joint leurs lèvres dans un baiser brûlant gémissant dans leurs bouches. Magnus augmente ses coups de rein alors qu'Alec y répond tout aussi fiévreusement. Ils vont jouir, ils se le disent. Magnus se redresse légèrement sur coude, il replie les genoux plantent ses pieds dans le matelas pour donner plus de portées à ses coup de reins déjà puissants son autre main tenant la nuque de son ange pour le maintenir près de son visage criant dans la bouche l'un de l'autre pendant qu'ils jouissaient ensemble.

Alec se réveille en sentant des baisers mouillés sur son visage et son cou ce qui le fait grogner légèrement. Il ouvre les yeux quand il entend un petit ricanement a son oreille.

\- _Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?_ marmonne Alec se tournant pour être dos à Magnus qui était assis au bord du lit.

\- _Mon ange il est l'heure de ce lever, on est attendu pour la réunion du monde obscur_ dit doucement Magnus en lui caressant le bras.

\- _hmmm!_ acquiesce Alec sans tout de fois se lever du lit.

\- _Allez_ ricane Magnus - _j'ai fait le petit déjeuner!_ dit-il en se levant du lit.

- _J'arrive! je ne claque pas des doigts moi!_ ronchonne alec se levant pour se dirigé vers la salle de bain pour se préparer en regardant Magnus qui allait sortir de la chambre déjà habillé bien-sûr!

\- _Tu as dit quelque chose mon ange?_ questionne t-il se retournant les yeux plissées de malice et un sourire en coin.

\- _non non_ souffle t-il rapidement s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. Faisant rire Magnus.

\- _Que tu es mignon au réveil quand tu ronchonne comme ça!_ cri Magnus en riant pour que son ange l'attende.

Sortant de la douche Alec se place devant le miroir une serviette sur les hanches, son regard se déplace sur sa marque d'accouplement, son torse recouvert de marque d'amour le faisant rougir repensant à ses derniers jours passés avec son Alpha pendant sa chaleur. Magnus avait été incroyable, il avait pris soin de lui, lui faisant l'amour passionnément, lui donnant ce dont il avait besoin. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans toutes les pièces et les surfaces du loft dans des positions aidées par sa rune de flexibilité bien sûre!.


	14. Réunion du monde obscure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** CHAPITRE COURT**

Arrivant à la réunion du monde obscure, bras dessus, bras dessous. Alexander recevant des regards enjoués de sa famille qui savait qu'ils avaient passés la chaleur d'alec ensemble, le faisant rougir furieusement mais avec un sourire en coin, alors que Magnus arborait un regard fier et la tête haute.

Ils s'installent à la grande table de réunion entouraient des représentants du monde obscur. Sa mère en tête de table en tant que directrice de l'institut Robert à ses côtés. Jace et Isabelle sont présents aussi.

Après s'être salué poliment, Maryse commence la réunion. Plusieurs sujets sont abordés tels que le vol de croc sur les cadavres de vampires où le trafique de yin fen, chacun donne son opinion, discutant aussi des dernières chasses effectuées.

- _Je voulais aborder un sujet délicat?_ hésite luke le chef du clan des loups-garous.

- _oui Luke qu'est-ce que c'est?_ questionne Robert.

 _\- Valentin?_ questionne Luke regardant Alec, ce qui fit grogner Magnus.

 _\- Oh!_ dit doucement Alec baissant les yeux sur la table, déglutissant la boule de nerfs qu'il a dans la gorge.

\- _Fils! tu n'as pas à en parler si tu n'es pas prêt_! dit doucement Robert en lançant un regard noir à Luke qui se sentit gêné d'avoir mis mal à l'aise Alec.

Levant la main pour arrêter son père tout en lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant, il s'adresse à Luke en soufflant grandement pour se donner du courage.

 _\- Que veux-tu savoir Luke_? questionne Alec nerveusement.

- _Juste savoir si tu as des renseignements, des choses que tu aurais vus ou entendus pour nous aider à le retrouver!_ demande luke le plus doucement possible.

- _heu je-je ne sais pas grand-chose je suis déso-désolé_ bégaya-t-il en se tortillant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- _alec ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera un autre moyen_ dit doucement Isabelle prenant pitié pour lui.

Baissant la tête honteux, il sent les regards de tout le monde sur lui, il n'ose pas relever la tête, pourquoi faire pour voir leur regard de pitié comme celui de sa soeur a l'instant. Il n'en veut pas, il ne veut pas de leur pitié. Il ne veut la pitié de personne pas de sa famille ni même celle de Magnus.

Personne ne dit un mot, le silence est angoissant, oppressant. Il peut sentir la main de Magnus se déposer sur sa cuisse d'une manière apaisante, son autre main passer dans son dos pour le caresser pour l'apaiser, il doit sentir à travers le lien les émotions d'Alec. C'est trop! il est en colère, il en a assez, la rage monte en lui, il s'en veut. Il explose.

- ** _Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!_** crie Alec faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- ** _Je ne veux pas de votre putain de pitié!_** hurle-t-il en se levant d'un bond se dégageant des bras de Magnus.

 ** _\- Allez vous faire foutre!_** maudit-il à travers la salle, prenant sa chaise en la jetant dans le mur derrière lui en la faisant exploser en mille morceaux. Il s'enfuit, il court à travers les couloirs de l'institut. De l'air, il a besoin d'air.

Il entend crier son nom mais il ne s'arrête pas, il sort de l'institut et active sa rune de vitesse.

Il court dans les rues, se heurtent à des mondains mais il s'en fout. Il s'en veut, il est en colère contre lui-même, il ne sait rien sur Valentin, tant d'années à vivre avec lui, il ne sait rien de lui, il est tellement pathétique. Valentin lui a toujours dit, il s'en rend compte maintenant, c'est un oméga faible pathétique.

Il court à travers les rues de New York s'arrêtant dans une ruelle s'appuyant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle, ses poumons, ses jambes brûlent quand il ressent une vive douleur derrière la tête.

- _Dépêche-toi Dorothéa coupe leurs liens!_

\- _Valentin?_ questionne t-il gémissant de douleur en glissant le long du mur, sa vision s'assombrissant.

- _je récupère ce qui m'appartient!_ attendit-il dire. Par l'ange! je suis vraiment pathétique me re-voilà 15 ans plus tôt pense t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Je me réveille difficilement, j'essaye de reconnaître mon environnement, je suis attaché pieds et mains liés sur une chaise, c'est sombre et humide.

\- _Tiens tu es réveillé?_ j'entends mais le son vient de loin, mes sens sont embrouillé et je m'aperçois que je ne portes pas de chemise, je suis torse nu.

Je lève la tête difficilement et je le vois assis devant moi Valentin mon pire cauchemar. Je commence à trembler, j'ai beau avoir combattu des démons pendant mes missions mais cet homme me glace le sang. Je me suis encore fait avoir, il m'a encore dans ses griffes.

- _Tu sais ce que c'est la rune d'agonie?_ me questionne t-il comme si de rien. je secoue la tête oui je sais! mais je ne le dit pas à haute voix. Je le vois sortir ma stèle, il a dû la récupérer sur moi.

\- _Bien parce que tu vas subir la rune d'agonie autant de fois que j'en aurait envie_. me dit-il en se levant.

\- _Non Non ne fait pas ça!_ suppliais-je difficilement dans un souffle. Je commence a m'agiter sur la chaise.

\- _Mendie encore et appel moi Maître et je te laisse tranquille_ chuchote t-il.

\- _Non non- je-je ne le dirais plus -c'est fini -fais ce- que tu veux de moi!_ criais-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Il place la stèle sur ma poitrine et commence la rune.

\- _s'il-si te plait a-arrête pi-tié pitié_ hurlais-je de douleur. Mon corps est en feu, la douleur commence par ma poitrine, mes épaules, mon dos et sa descend dans mes jambes. Ma tête va explosé, la douleur est atroce, j'hurles de douleur pour me soulager, j'ai envie de vomir, je vois noir et plus rien.


	15. Sauver Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Chapitre court**

La dévastation, la colère, la haine de soi et la tristesse c'est ce que ressenti Magnus quand son ange s'est lancé il y a 3 jours maintenant dans les couloirs de l'institut. Il n'a pas pu bouger pour lui courir après, il était pétrifié, ses pieds enracinés au sol refusé de bouger. Son corps, son coeur lourd lui faisant pression sur ses poumons rendus sa respiration difficile. Son ange est dévasté. Et puis plus rien, il ne ressent plus rien par leur lien.

** POV MAGNUS **

Par Lilith 3 jours qu'il a disparu. Je ne ressens rien par le lien. Aucune piste, aucun sort de suivi ne fonctionne. Je suis au bord de l'explosion. On est sûr que c'est Valentin et Dot qu'ils l'ont enlevés. Plusieurs créatures obscures nous avons dit que Valentin s'était vanté d'avoir récupéré ce qui lui appartenait! il a eu de l'aide d'une sorcière, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle me fait ça, elle qui disait qu'elle m'aimait il y a plus de 80 ans, elle voulait s'accouplé mais moi je ne voulait pas alors on c'est quitté en ami, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

Savoir que mon ange est aux mains de Valentin, je revois son petit corps recroquevillé chaque fois que je ferme les yeux encore et encore. Maryse et Robert ont lancé plusieurs équipes, ils sont dévastés. Jace et Isabelle sont sur le terrain jour et nuit. Luke Raphael et les autres représentants du monde obscur on mit des hommes sur le terrain également mais rien. On n'a rien. J'ai même été voir Camille dans sa cellule à la Gard pour l'interrogé mais elle ne sait rien, elle avait essayé de m'amadouer pour que je la libère, mais je l'ai laissée dans sa cellule hurlante de rage disant qu 'elle m'aimait, que s'était grâce à elle si j'avais retrouvé Alec la première fois. Qu'elle aille griller au soleil!

Alors c'est pour ça que maintenant, je me trouve à Édom pour demander de l'aide à mon père, je n'ai pas peur de lui, non j'ai peur de ce qu'il va demander pour son aide, mais je n'ai pas le choix, trois jours c'est déjà trop, je veux que mon ange revienne.

 _\- Père_ je le salue en entrant dans la salle.

 _\- Fils! enfin tu viens voir!_ me-t-il en se levant de son trône.

 _\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins père, j'ai besoin d'un peu de ta puissance._ Je lui dis très rapidement, je veux en finir très vite.

 _\- D'accord_ accepte t-il s'approchant de moi.

 _\- Attends! attends!_ je l'arrête rapidement - _qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange? il y a toujours quelque chose à payer avec toi!_

 _\- Avant fils, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été toujours facile avec toi, mais je les fais pour que tu sois fort. Je n'ai rien demandé la dernière fois quand tes amis m'ont demandé de l'aide_ .

 _\- Pourquoi? je ne comprends pas_ lui dis-je dans un souffle, je suis estomaqué, il est sincère.

 _\- J'en ai assez de tout ça Magnus, ça tout ce règne sans fin, cette solitude, je ne te demanderai plus de me rejoindre ici, je suis peut-être le prince des enfers, mais j'ai un coeur tu sais! et je vois que tu as un compagnon_ me dit-il pointant ma marque d'accouplement.

 _\- oui! oui pére je suis là pour lui justement_ avouais-je dans un murmure.

 _\- Je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin!_ me dit-il plaçant sa main sur mon épaule me faisant passer sa magie en moi c'est puissant ce qui me fait haleter.

 _\- Merci père_ je le remercie alors qu'il lâche mon épaule.

 _\- pas besoin de me remercié, invite moi a diner pour que je rencontre mon gendre ce sera suffisant!_ me répond t-il ricanant face à ma tête certainement.

Je lui hoche la tête et je le salue avant de tourner les talons pour sortir d'Edom direction mon loft pour rejoindre Cat et Ragnor pour faire un sort de suivi. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne retournerai pas à Edom de si tôt, vaux mieux ne pas tenter le diable! enfin dans ce cas le Prince des Enfers !.

** POV ALEC **

J'ai tellement mal, je n'en peux plus. Il me trace des runes d'agonie par l'ange !, il me laisse enchainer, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Une sorcière Dot a bloqué mon lien avec Magnus, je ne peux m'en servir. C'est grâce à lui que je tiens et ma famille sinon j'aurais lâché prise depuis longtemps.

 _\- Regarde-toi! ton alpha ne voudra plus de toi dans l'état que tu es! rit Valentin._ Je le vois même plus, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, je suis tellement fatigué.

 _\- Achève le Dot! j'en ai fini avec lui._ j'entends valentin dire, je relève la tête et je l'aperçois sortir de la cellule.

 _\- Pourquoi_ ? tentais-je de demander utilisant mes dernières forces, alors qu'elle s'approche de moi.

 _\- Tu me l'as pris. J'aimais Magnus, je voulais le récupérer, mais non il fallait qu'il choisisse un putain d'oméga pour compagnon. J'aurais pu lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait! mais il t'a choisi tu n'es pas digne de lui!_ crie-t-elle.

Elle continue en moi chuchotant à l'oreille.

_\- mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je penserai à toi quand je chevaucherai son énorme queue, j'hurlerais de plaisir quand il reprendra à semence en moi. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi je le prendrai pour moi-_

Je n'entends pas le reste, je la vois sortir de la cellule mais je me sens partir, ma tête tombe en avant, mes yeux se ferment, il y a des cris, des explosions à l'extérieur. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je sens que je pars dans l'inconscience, je n'arrive plus à tenir, j'ai envie que ça s'arrête, j'ai envie que le néant vienne me prendre, je suis si fatigué. Je pense à mon Alpha, ma famille tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que ma famille m'a donné. A l'amour que j'ai pour Magnus, mon Alpha c'est dans ce sentiment d'amour en pensant à lui que je lâche prise ... je me laisse allé ..

Je sens deux mains chaudes me redresser la tête et de la magie passait en moi au niveau de mes joues me redonnant un peu d'énergie. C'est lui! c'est mon Alpha! c'est Magnus.

 _\- Alph-Ma-Mag nus?_ pleurais-je - _dé-détache moi sil te- sil te plait detache moi mag nus dé-tache!_ criais-je paniqué.

Je sens mes bras et mes pieds se libéré, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger et je sens mon corps être soulevé. Je m'accroche à lui.

 _\- Je suis là, je suis là mon ange, Je te ramène à la maison_ chuchote t-il sa voix tremblante.

 _\- dot? Val-_ demandais-je dans un murmure dans cou. je suis si fatigué.

 _\- On s'en est occupé, ils sont morts, c'est fini mon ange, ils ne te feront plus de mal_ .


	16. La colère d'Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous ai mis trois chapitres parce qu'ils sont assez court

**_**UNE SEMAINE APRES LE SAUVETAGE D'ALEXANDER**_ **

Alexander se réveille en sursaut, la gorge sèche. Il vient de faire un cauchemar une semaine qu'il a été sauvé des griffes de Valentin et de Dot par Magnus et de ses amis sorciers. Une semaine de cauchemar chaque nuit. Magnus le berce chaque nuit dans ses bras, ses mots apaisants tels que " _ça va aller mon amour_ " répété encore et encore.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, la mort de Valentin et de Dot, ils avaient voulu les capturer mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ragnor a tué Valentin pour se défendre. Et Dot c'est Magnus qui l'a tué alors qu'elle lancer sa magie sur lui. Magnus a raconté sa rencontre avec son père, de sa mère morte en lui donnant naissance, il avait parlé aussi des amants et amantes et de ses coeurs brisés, lui a même montré la boîte à souvenir de ceux et celles qu'ils avaient aimés.

De son côté Alexander s'est confié sur ses années aux mains de Valentin, les punitions qu'il lui faisait subir, les heures agenouillés à ses pieds, ou à danser toute la journée pour les invités, l'implication de Camille dans tout ça de ses insultes, son sang qu'elle buvait à son poignet, ce à quoi avait répondu Magnus qu'il allait la faire griller au soleil mais Alexander l'avait calmé en lui disant que sa mère allait s'en occuper, elle sera jugée ou exécutée, il n'avait aucun doute sa mère allait y veiller.

Après toutes ces confessions, de pleurs, de bras et de mots réconfortants, des mots d'amour chuchotés à l'oreille. Ils s'étaient retrouvés liés avec leurs corps, leurs hanches bougeant lentement sensuellement, leur corps en sueur se mouvant passionnément à même le canapé.

Alexander se lève du lit sur ses jambes tremblantes pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé pour laisser Magnus dormir. Encore un cauchemar, il en a marre.

 _\- Mon amour?_ appelle doucement Magnus enfilant une chemise alors qu'il le rejoint sur le canapé.

- _Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te réveillé!_ dit doucement alec.

\- _un cauchemar?_ questionne doucement magnus.

- _Toujours pareil! des putains de cauchemars_ grogne Alec en se levant du canapé les bras croisés en faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

- _Parle-moi mon ange!_ lui intime magnus lui laissant son espace pour ne pas le brusqué.

- _Non! non je -je ne veux pas en parler, retourne te couché, je te rejoins._ lui dit Alec d'une voix tremblante tournant le dos à Magnus.

\- _Tu ne vas pas bien mon amour, je le vois, je le sens, parle-moi!_ murmure Magnus alors qu'il s'était levé posant sa main sur le dos de son ange pour lui dire qu'il était là avec lui.

Secouant fortement la tête de négation s'éloignant de Magnus pour retourner dans la chambre.

Mais magnus lui bloque le chemin avec une main sur le torse.

 _\- Mon ange!_ avertit doucement Magnus.

\- _s'il te plait Magnus_ murmure Alec la tête baissée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses épaules tremblantes.

Magnus remonte sa main qui était posée sur son torse sur sa nuque pour le tiré vers lui mettant le visage de son ange dans son cou. Alec lui attrape le dos de sa chemise alors que des cris de colère, des sanglots déchirants lui arrachent la gorge s'effondrant à genoux entraînant Magnus avec lui.

- _Faut que tu lâches prise mon ange! faut que sa sorte!_ pleure Magnus face à la puissance des émotions qu'il ressent par leur lien.

\- **_Que je te dise quoi!_** crie Alec entre deux sanglots, ** _que je suis pathétique Magnus, inconscient de m'être enfui comme un lâche,_** ** _ignorant, stupide,_** il essaye de se dégager des bras de Magnus, toujours par terre à genoux, il se retrouve sur le côté sur sa hanche droite ses mains posées sur le sol, la tête baissée, Magnus dans son dos encerclant son torse de ses bras pour le tenir. Hurlant sa colère, sa rage, il continue de déverser ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis une semaine, **_Idiot de m'être encore fait encore avoir. De me retrouver encore dans les griffes de_** ** _Valentin, de l'avoir supplié comme je l'ai fait pendant 15 ans, de l'avoir supplié de ne pas me faire de mal, supplié de ne pas faire ses_** ** _putains de rune d'agonie,_** ** _je les suppliais encore et encore de m'épargner, je l'ai supplié_** finit-il hurlant le visage strié de larmes de honte, de colère et son corps tremblant de sanglot. Il finit par se recroqueviller par terre Magnus dans son dos sanglotant avec lui.


	17. surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PETIT MOMENT CHAUD FIN DE CHAPITRE)

Un moi après les événements, tous avaient repris le cours de leur vie. Alexander se remet doucement des séquelles de l'enlèvement, il faisait moins de cauchemars grâce au soutien de sa famille, de Catarina et surtout le soutien de son Alpha. Alexander avait repris doucement son travail de chasseur d'ombres et à effectuer quelques missions avec Jace et Isabelle. Les dîners familiaux, les sorties romantiques avec son alpha, il lui avait fait découvrir le monde, ils étaient parti 5 jours après l'explosion de colère d'Alexander pour se ressourcer et se reposer.

Valentin n'existait plus, il n'était plus dans le sujet de conversation de personne. ils en avaient fini avec lui. Le corps de Jocelyn avait été restitué à Clary qui s'était chargé des funérailles avec l'aide de Robert et de Maryse. Et Camille avait été exécuté. La paix règnée enfin.

Magnus est réveillé par des plaintes, des gémissements de douleurs, des toussotements. Se levant du lit en soufflant, il se dirige vers les bruits pour trouver son oméga la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes vomissant tout ce qu'il avait, les cheveux trempés de sueur, les larmes de douleur due au vomissement.

\- _Ça ne peut plus durer Alexander, j'appelle Cat!_ avertit doucement Magnus claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître son téléphone tout en frottant le dos de son ange dans des gestes tendres, alors qu'il s'était relevé sur ses jambes tremblantes pour se rincer la bouche et se laver les dents.

- _Ça doit être un virus qui traîne Magnus, pas besoin de déranger Cat pour ça!_ s'agace Alexander en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon pendant que Magnus se dirigeait vers son atelier pour allait chercher une potion anti nausée pour son ange.

\- _Un virus? mon amour ça fait une semaine que tu vomis après chaque repas et tous les matins, les sautes d'humeur-_

- _Je n'ai pas de sautes d'humeur!_ s'exclame Alexander jetant les bras en l'air, coupant Magnus dans la liste de ses symptômes.

- _Tu disais?_ demande Magnus un sourcil interrogateur envers son ange.

Les lèvres pincées Alexander ne répond pas, se penche en avant pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

\- _Tiens bois ça mon ange_ ordonne doucement Magnus tendant la potion anti-nausée en s'agenouillant devant son ange qui accepte de boire sans hésitation.

- _Ça ne peut pas être ce que tu penses,_ déclare doucement Alexander en regardant son Alpha devant lui.

\- _Ton parfum a changé il est plus fruité, les nausées, les vomissements, les sautes d'humeurs sont les signes d'une grossesse_ déclare doucement Magnus en frottant les cuisses de son ange.

- _Je sais_ souffle t-il avant de continué - _tu as raison. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs c'est tout_! murmure Alexander les yeux brillants et inquiet prenant les mains de son Alpha dans les siennes.

\- _On va attendre Catarina, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver_ chuchote Magnus se relevant pour s'asseoir a ses côté.

- _Viens_ murmure tendrement Magnus en glissant sa main derrière la nuque de son ange l'incitant à poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- _Repose-toi mon ange_ chuchote doucement Magnus ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le faire dormir et claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître un livre attendant l'arrivée de Cat.

\- _Cat mon amie_ accueil doucement Magnus la voyant sortir du portail directement dans son salon.

\- Que se passe t-il Magnus? chuchote Cat le visage inquiet regardant Alexander dormir sur les genoux de son ami. Magnus l'invite à s'asseoir en lui proposant une tasse de thé qu'il invoqua et commence à expliquer la situation.

- _Réveil toi mon ange_ encourage doucement Magnus en frottant son bras pour le réveiller. Grognant Alexander se redresse pour s'asseoir regardant autour de lui.

\- _Hey bonjour Cat_ la salua-t-il d'une voix rauque et pleine de fatigue.

\- _Tu as l'air horrible_ le salua-t-elle à son tour en lui posant un baiser sur sa joue alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir pour lui frotté de dos d'un geste maternelle.

\- _Ouais_ affirme t-il ricanant faiblement bien d'accord avec elle.

\- _Allonge-toi, je vais regarder d'accord?_ lui demande-t-elle doucement. Hochant la tête Magnus l'aide à l'installer confortablement sur le canapé avec un oreiller sous la tête.

- _Je vais te demander de soulever ta chemise, laisse juste le ventre découvert pour que je puisse passer ma magie_ demande Cat.

Avec des mains tremblantes il soulève sa chemise laissant son ventre découvert.

Magnus qui s'était assis sur un pouf juste à côté de sa tête, avait pris dans ses mains celle de son ange le portant à ses lèvres pour y déposer plusieurs baisers pour l'apaiser. Il pouvait sentir par leur lien la peur de son ange. Claquant des doigts pour invoquer sa magie Cat commence le scan en passant des mains chaudes sur le ventre d'Alec, son visage est concentré les yeux fermés alors qu'elle laisse couler sa magie. Elle claque des doigts pour arrêter sa magie et elle ouvre les yeux regardant Alexander dans ses yeux brillants de peur et d'inquiétude.

\- _Alexander chéri_ souffle t-elle - _Félicitation tu es enceinte_ s'exclame-t-elle les yeux brillants, portant ses mains à sa bouche pour faire taire son cri de joie. Ses yeux s'arrosent en voyant son plus vieil ami le grand sorcier de Broocklyn s'effondrait dans les bras de son compagnon. Alexander qu'elle considère comme un fils pleurant, rire, sanglotant en même temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après l'euphorie de l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alexander, Catarina les avait laissés fêter cette nouvelle entre eux sans néanmoins recevoir des remerciements et des câlins serrés du couple pleurant dans ses bras avant de là laisser partir. Elle leur a dit avant de partir qu'elle repasserait tous les 15 jours pour un scan, mais si toutefois il y avait un problème qu'ils n'hésitent pas à l'appelé.

Maintenant il fallait annoncer la nouvelle. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde assis à la grande table de la salle à manger de leur loft partageant un bon repas avec des rires joyeux et des conversations décontractées, ils sont tous réunis, famille et amis.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard brillant, Alexander avec un éclaircissement de la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde qui la reçoit le faisant rougir légèrement, il souffle un coup et annonce.

\- _J'ai quelque chose à vous dire_ commence t-il en prenant la main de Magnus dans la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- _On va avoir un bébé_ annonce t-il posant sa main sur son ventre.

L'annonce de la grossesse a eu l'effet d'une bombe, d'abord les visages écarquillés de choc, suivi de cris de joie d'Isabelle et de Clary, Max crié "je vais être Tonton" encore et encore en sautant de joie. Puis les félicitations de tout le monde, des câlins, des tapes dans le dos de son frère Jace, des poignées de main joyeuse de Simon Raphael et Ragnor, Catarina qui se vantait qu'elle le savait déjà faisant rire Alec et Magnus.

- _Je suis tellement heureuse et fier de vous les enfants_ ! dit Maryse dont le visage était mouillé de larmes prenant son fils dans ses bras, suivis d'un Magnus ému.

\- _Fils, oh par l'ange, je suis tellement fier de toi_ déclare Robert arrachant son fils des bras de Maryse la faisant glousser.

- _Je vais être papy? Ma -Maryse je vais être papy!_ cri Robert d'une voix aigu lâchant son fils et se retournant regardant sa femme avec des yeux ronds.

\- _Il vient seulement de comprendre_ ! rit Alexander faisant éclater de rire tout le monde regardant son père se lancer pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras pleurant de joie tous les deux.

Rejoignant la table pour finir le repas dans la bonne humeur discutant joyeusement de la grossesse d'Alexander. Isabelle et Clary planifiait déjà la décoration de la future chambre du bébé faisant sourire le couple. Max qui s'était placé à côté de son frère regarder son ventre comme s'il voulait voir à travers, faisant rire Magnus alors qu'Alexander ricané passant son bras sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour l'attirer contre lui.

Se raclant la gorge ce coup-ci c'est Magnus qui attire l'attention de tout le monde qui la reçoit bien entendu!.

\- _Noooooonnnnn tu es enceinte aussi Magnuuus?_ crie Isabelle d'une voix très aigue. Ce qui fait rejeter la tête de Magnus en arrière explosant dans un fou rire interminable et communicatif et un Alec se frappant le front regardant Isabelle comme si elle avait trois têtes.

\- _Oh par Lilith Isabelle_! ricane Magnus essuyant ses larmes de rire de ses joues et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- _ben quoi? on ne sait jamais!_ répond Isabelle avec une moue.

\- _Non je ne suis pas enceinte Isabelle_ dit-il en se levant et reprenant son sérieux.

Tendant la main à son ange pour le faire levé doucement.

\- _Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander mon ange_ dit tendrement Magnus regardant Alexander qui avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sortant un écrin de sa poche de veste posant un genou à terre récoltant des exclamations de tout le monde. Gardant ses yeux dans ceux de son ange qui s'écarquillent de choc et se remplissent de larmes bien vite!

 _\- Mon ange, mon amour, je t'aime à un point que les mots ne suffisent pas à décrire ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai passé tant de siècles à attendre le véritable amour, l'autre moitié de mon âme, à attendre la personne qui me donnerait tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et c'est toi mon ange celui qui à accepter de passer l'éternité avec moi, qui me dit tous les jours qu'il m'aime, celui avec qui je vais fondé une famille. Alors je te demande Alexander Lightwood si tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir mon mari?_ demande Magnus d'une voix rauque les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- _Oui Magnus! oui oui je veux devenir ton mari!_ répond Alexander sans aucune hésitation la voix basse et rauque, avec les larmes coulant librement.

Se relevant sur des jambes tremblantes Magnus glisse l'anneau de fiançailles sur l'annuaire gauche de son futur mari, entouré des cris de la famille et des applaudissements.

\- _Ce n'est pas bien, de me faire pleurer comme ça_! murmure Alexander hoquetant un sanglot.

\- _Désolé_ glousse Magnus pleurant contre la bouche de son ange avant de l'embrasser passionnément avec leurs bouches rieuses.

**plus tard dans la soirée**

La lune brillé à travers les fenêtres de leur loft. Une main dont l'alliance scintillé sous l'éclairage de leur chambre tenait le poignet de Magnus et l'autre main autour de sa nuque s'y accrochant. Intimement lié dans une passion brûlante tous deux assis sur le lit. Magnus en tailleur et Alexander dont les jambes entourées sa taille se bougent lentement, les mains de Magnus sur ses hanches l'aidant a bougés doucement. Leurs fronts se touchant, se regardant dans leurs yeux brillants d'amour et de luxure, leurs respirations haletantes, leurs gémissements se mélangent ensemble, leurs bouches se frôlant. Leur hanches se bougent plus passionnément à l'approche de la jouissance. Se redressant sur ses genoux Magnus allonge Alexander sur le dos, ses avant-bras sur le matelas de chaque côté de la tête de son ange qui l'a rejeté en arrière sous le plaisir accélérant ses coups de rein. Alexander explose de jouissance dans un râle profond son corps tremblant alors que Magnus jouit en murmurant son nom dans le cou de son ange.


	18. I GET TO LOVE YOU

Alexander est bizarre depuis quelques jours, la grossesse se passe très bien, ces nausées avaient disparu grâce au soin et aux potions de Cat. Tout se passait très bien. Il entamait son sixième mois de grossesse, il y a quelques jours on avait eu la joie immense de sentir le bébé bougé. La chambre du bébé était prête grâce à l'aide de sa famille qui avait donné un coup de main. On avait commencé à parler de l'organisation de notre mariage, on avait décidé d'attendre la naissance du bébé pour se marié. On avait le temps de tout bien planifié pour que ça soit parfait, pour faire de ce jour, un jour exceptionnel pour nous deux. Mais depuis je ne sais pas il est bizarre, quelque chose ne va pas et je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis tout simplement perdu.

- _Magnus fait attention! tu veux faire tout explosé ou quoi?_ me hurle Catarina en me prenant la fiole que j'avais à la main.

- _oui bon ben! je n'ai pas ma tête, il ne fallait pas m'appeler pour ce fichu sort, en plus au Labyrinthe en Spirale alors que j'ai mon_ _compagnon enceinte qui m'attend à la maison!_ m'exclamais-je énervé.

\- _Demain tu rentres chez toi magnus et arrête de faire l'enfant._ me répond t-elle. non mais j'aurais tout vu !

\- _Ça fait trois jours qu'on est sur ce fichu sort et je ne fais pas l'enfant!_ dis-je boudant les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- T _a moue est adorable mon cher ami_! me taquine t-elle.

\- _je te déteste!_ exagérant ma moue en réponse la faisant rire.

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est avec sa famille qui prend soin de lui_ dit -elle pour me calmer.

_\- Oui je sais, il me manque c'est tout_ avouais-je.

- _awwnn vous êtes adorable! il y'a toujours les appels vidéos si tu veux le voir me_ dit-elle en tendant un livre de sort.

- _hmmm_ fredonnais-je gloussant - _on s'est appelé en effet en visio hier soir et heuu, enfin on n'a pas beaucoup parlé on s'est vite_ _retrouvé nu et -_

_\- D'accord! d'accord! je ne veux pas des détails_ grimace t-elle.

J'explose de rire malgré moi, c'est vrai que c'était un appel très chaud.

_\- Allez concentre toi! le sort est bientôt fini et tu pourras rentrer chez toi au prés de ton compagnon._ m'annonce t'elle.

j'acquiesce me concentrant pour en finir au plus vite.

\- un peu plus tard-

Le sort enfin fini je dis au revoir à Cat je me dirige pour sortir du labyrinthe pour faire un portail pour rentrer quand mon téléphone sonne je regarde tiens Maryse je réponds on ne sait jamais !

\- _Maryse?_

\- _Magnus tu vas bientôt rentrer?_ questionne t-elle.

\- _oui je suis sur le chemin! pourquoi je vous manque tant que ça?_ la taquinais-je.

\- _idiot va!_ rigole t'elle - _viens a l'institut, Alec est avec moi, il s'ennuyé aujourd'hui et bébé bouge beaucoup_ glousse-t-elle.

- _D'accord, j'arrive_ lui dis-je en rigolant.

\- _à tout de suite_ me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Sortant du portail on m'ouvre la porte de l'institut un Shadowhunters très aimable m'escorte à travers les couloirs j'aperçois Isabelle venir vers nous.

\- _Merci John je m'en occupe_ dit-elle alors qu'elle me prend le bras. - _Allez vient, je t'emmène a ton bien-aimé_ ricane t-elle.

\- _je te suis_ lui dis-je ricanant. J'ai hâte de le voir, il me manque tellement.

Isabelle me fait avancer dans les couloirs avant d'ouvrir une porte me faisant passer devant elle.

Je me fige perdant le souffle à ce que je vois mon ange se tient en dessous d'une arche de mariage dans un costume blanc sa cravate bleu font ressortir ses yeux sa veste est brodée de perles d'or. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Il s'approche de moi j'ai vraiment du mal à respirer.

\- _Respire alpha_ chuchote t-il caressant ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

\- _Alexander_ j'arrive à dire dans un souffle, ma gorge est nouée.

_\- Magnus,mon Alpha, je sais qu'on en a discuté, on voulait prendre notre temps pour faire du jour de notre mariage un jour exceptionnel pour nous deux. Mais je ne peux plus attendre. Je veux lier ma vie à la tienne sans plus tardé. Je veux par ce mariage ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Je t'aime tellement, ce que je ressens il n'y a pas de mots assez puissants pour décrire l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tu es celui que j'ai toujours voulu, quelqu'un qui m'aime sans condition, qui prend soin de moi. Tu as pris mes insécurités, mes doutes, mes cauchemars sans me jugé. Quand tu me regardes avec ses yeux comme en ce moment, je ne suis pas un oméga ,je suis moi Alexander, un homme, je suis un homme qui t'aime éperdument Magnus. Alors devant notre famille, nos amis, je te demande Magnus Bane si tu me ferais l'honneur aujourd'hui en ce jour d'unir nos vies?_ me déclare-t-il les larmes coulantes sur ses joues. Je ne suis pas mieux non plus, mon coeur bat à tout rompre.

_\- Oui! oh par Lilith! oui mon ange!_ m'exclamais-je en le prenant dans mes bras . Tous le monde applaudit autour de nous.

\- _Tu es un petit cachottier!_ lui dis-je doucement reculant de ses bras pour prendre ses joues dans mes mains.

\- _Je voulais juste te montré à quel point je t'aime_ chuchote t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément ce qui me fit trembler les genoux.

J'attends Magnus qui est parti se préparer avec Ragnor dans une chambre de l'institut. Maman m'a avancé une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir à presque six mois de grossesse mes pieds et mes jambes me font mal si je reste trop longtemps debout. Je repense à ce que j'ai fait, je voulais vraiment le surprendre avec notre mariage surprise, il a tant fait pour moi, il m'a tant donné. Je veux lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, il est tout pour moi. Alors avec l'aide de tout le monde, j'avais organisé cette surprise. Cat devait occuper Magnus au labyrinthe en spirale, Ragnor avec Isabelle de la déco du loft et les autres du repas. J'ai une autre surprise pour lui, Cat m'a appris le sexe du bébé mais ça je lui annoncerai plus tard.

Ragnor vient nous annoncer qu'il est prêt. Maman m'aide gentiment à me lever et je m'installe sous l'arche. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Je le vois qu'il entre dans la salle tenant la main de Cat. Par l'ange il est magnifique. Son costume blanc en accord avec le mien, style victorien, sa veste a des liserés bleu clair ainsi que sa cravate et ses boutons de veste sont dorés. Catarina porte une robe de couleur bleue pastelle avec une ceinture or en dessous de sa poitrine et des fleurs d'un bleu intense dans ces cheveux. Jace,Isabelle et Clary sont derrière moi je les entends reniflés de larmes. Il se place devant moi, je lui tends mes mains pour qu'ils prennent dans les siennes, Cat et Ragnor se placent derrière lui. Je tremble et il me regarde avec une telle intensité.

\- _La cérémonie va commencer!_ annonce le frère silencieux.

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union?_ demande le frère silencieux. Bien évidemment personne ne répond.

Catarina s'avance vers moi et me tend la stèle qu'elle a modifié pour tracé les runes. Je la remercie du regard ainsi que Magnus.

_\- Alexander Gideon Lightwood par la rune de mariage vous acceptez d'unir vos vies et de chérir la vie liée à la vôtre. Quand vous êtes prêt vous pouvez tracer la rune!_ déclare le frère silencieux. D'une main tremblante je trace la rune de mariage sur le poignet de Magnus, je vois un peu flou, je suis obligé de cligner des yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Une fois la rune finie, je passe mon pouce pour apaiser la brûlure et je donne la stèle à Magnus qui vient porter sa main à ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes.

_\- Magnus Asmodée Bane par la rune de mariage vous acceptez d'unir vos vies et de chérir la vie liée à la vôtre. Quand vous êtes prêt vous pouvez tracer la rune!_ déclare le frère silencieux. Je remonte la manche de ma veste et de ma chemise pour faire de la place à Magnus, sa main tremble comme les miennes, il pleur ses épaules trembles, il finit la rune et porte mon poignet sur ses lèvres tremblantes pour y placer un baiser. Il relève la tête pour poser son front contre le mien, on pleure tous les deux se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

\- _Vous êtes liés comme un. Que l'amour, le bonheur et la sagesse vous accompagnent_. finit le frère silencieux.

On s'embrasse passionnément sous les applaudissements de nos familles et de nos amis.

**POV MAGNUS**

_\- C'est incroyable_ dis-je émerveillé en entrant de notre loft décoré pour l'occasion, nappe blanche sur la table, les chaises sont recouvertes de tissu blanc avec des noeuds dorés, des guirlandes illuminent tout le loft , des fleurs blanches et bleu, des bougies sont disposées un peu partout et une musique douce en arrière-plan. C'est tout simplement magnifique.

_\- Tu ne m'en veut pas? j'ai voulu que ce soit intime_ me demande mon ange avec inquiétude.

Je le regarde me mordant la lèvre, par Lilith! il a ouvert sa veste de costume son ventre rond apparent, ses yeux brillants, il est tellement beau!

\- _non c'est parfait mon amour_ le rassurais-je en lui caressant la joue. Je m'approche de ses lèvres pour lui murmuré pour le taquiner _\- Tu_ _te rend compte que ça va être notre nuit de noce ce soir ?_

Il acquiesce gloussant contre mes lèvres alors qu'il les posent sur les miennes pour me donner un avant-goût de ce qui m'attend après cette soirée. On est séparé par Jace qui nous crie " prenait une chambre" qui reçoit en retour de Maryse une tape derrière la tête qui nous fait tous exploser de rire.

On partage une danse lente dans notre bulle, s'embrassant tendrement et en se chuchotant notre amour.

Quand la musique s'éteint il se recule, mes mains sur ses hanches, lui ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarde intensément, une autre musique se fait entendre et il commence a me chanter les paroles me regardant droit dans les yeux: * ( CHANSON I GET TO LOVE YOU - RUELLE)* PAROLES TRADUITES EN FRANCAIS* ( je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps)

**_One look at you, my whole life falls in line._ **

Je pose un regard sur toi, ma voie est toute tracée.

**_I prayed for you, before I called you mine._ **

J'ai prié pour toi, avant d'affirmer que tu étais mien.

**_I can't believe it's true, sometimes._ **

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, parfois.

**_I can't believe it's true._ **

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

**Ses mains viennent se posés sur mes joues essuyant mes larmes, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.**

**_I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do._ **

Je peux t'aimer, c'est la meilleure chose que je ferai jamais.

**_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you._ **

Je peux t'aimer, c'est une promesse que je te fais.

**_Whatever may come, your heart I will choose._ **

Quoi qu'il advienne, c'est ton cœur que je choisirai.

**_Forever I'm yours, forever I do._ **

Je suis à toi pour toujours, je le jure pour toujours.

**_I get to love you, I get to love you._ **

Je peux t'aimer, je peux t'aimer.

** son front vient se posé sur le mien, sa main sur ma nuque, l'autre sur mon coeur, ses yeux toujours dans les miens**

**_The way you love, it changes who I am._ **

La façon dont tu aimes ça change qui je suis.

**_I am undone and I thank God once again._ **

Je suis défait et je remercie Dieu encore une fois.

**_I can't believe it's true, sometimes._ **

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, parfois.

**_I can't believe it's true._ **

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

** il vient collé sa joue contre la mienne chantant à mon oreille, plaçant ses bras autour de mon cou gardant mon corps tremblant près de lui **

**_I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do._ **

Je peux t'aimer, c'est la meilleure chose que je ferai jamais.

**_I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you._ **

Je peux t'aimer, c'est une promesse que je te fais.

**_Whatever may come, your heart I will choose._ **

Quoi qu'il advienne, c'est ton cœur que je choisirai.

**_Forever I'm yours, forever I do._ **

Je suis à toi pour toujours, je le jure pour toujours.

** je m'agrippe a ses hanches je tremble de sanglot**

**_I get to love you, I get to love you._ **

Je peux t'aimer, je peux t'aimer.

**_I get to love you, I get to love you._ **

Je peux t'aimer, je peux t'aimer.

** je pose ma tête sur son épaule, mon visage dans son cou pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps**

**_They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave._ **

On dit que l'amour est un voyage, je promets de ne jamais partir.

**_When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me._ **

Quand tu te sentiras mal, rappelle-toi de ce moment passé avec moi.

** il se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux, ses bras autour de mon cou son front collé au mien**

**_I get to love you, I get to love you,_ **

Je peux t'aimer, je peux t'aimer,

**_I get to love you._ **

Je peux t'aimer.

Je n'ai pas de mot, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, le prenant dans mes bras, mon visage dans son cou pour étouffé mes sanglots.

Je me recule toujours sanglotant, je l'embrasse avec toutes les émotions que je ressent en ce moment.

\- _Par Lilith mon ange je t'aime, je t'aime tellement_ je lui murmure contre sa bouche, mon corps tremblant toujours d'émotion.

- _Je t'aime aussi Magnus tellement_ me murmure t-il les larmes aux yeux, m'essuyant les joues et replaçant ses bras autour de mon cou pour me serrer prés de lui.

Je le garde dans mes bras respirant son odeur, je me calme doucement, je lui dit plusieurs fois que je l'aime. je me redresse quand je sens bébé bougé nous faisant gloussé tous les deux. Quand je regarde autour de moi c'est silencieux tout le monde nous regarde en pleure dans les bras des uns des autres.

On finit par se calmer et je l'aide à s'asseoir, il a mal aux pieds et aux jambes et bébé bouge beaucoup. On partage un repas dans les rires joyeux. Tout le monde est heureux, c'est parfait.

\- _S'il vous plait!_ interpelle mon Ange s'adressant à tout le monde pour attirer l'attention ce qui le fit rougir adorablement.

_\- Je veux juste remercier tout le monde, toute ma famille, mes amis. Sans vous je ne serais arrivé à rien, vous avez participé à tout ça, à notre bonheur_ déclare t-il à tout le monde d'une voix ému en me prenant la main ému moi aussi.

_\- Et vous avez pu voir que toi Isabelle Catarina, Max et Ragnor que vous avez des enveloppes devant vous? Pouvez-vous les ouvrir s'il vous plait?_ Demande-t-il aux personnes concernées. Oh ! oui je sais ce que ça signifie, je cache mon sourire derrière mon verre.

Les concernés ouvrent leur enveloppe et le premier à réagir est Max le plus jeune, vraiment il a l'esprit le plus vif !

\- _Alec_ souffle Max en se levant pour pleurer dans les bras de son frère - _merci je vais être le meilleur parrain de tous les temps!_ pleure t-il dans ses bras me faisant rire de larmes.

Ragnor et Cat se regardent avant de nous regardé tous les deux.

\- _Vous serez les seules immortelles à nous accompagné tout du long! s'il vous plait dites oui!_ je supplie à mes amis.

\- _OUI_ crie tous les deux rigolant de larmes et en se levant pour nous serrer dans leurs bras.

Isabelle se lève en larmes pour me prendre dans ses bras - _Merci pour ce cadeau_ me dit-elle. Elle prend son frère dans ses bras lui disant la même chose.

\- _Jace_ appelle mon ange - _ne m'en veux pas je-_

\- _Alec_ il le coupe gentiment, _\- je suis déjà super heureux et fier d'être un tonton, tu as choisis les meilleurs_ dit -il avec un sourire radieux.

\- _Oh putain de putain! je suis tellement_ contente s'exclame Isabelle euphorique d'être une marraine.

_\- Ahem pas de gros mot s'il te plait_ avertit doucement mon ange, mettant ses mains sur les côtés de son ventre comme pour boucher les oreilles du bébé.

\- _Merci beaucoup_ continue t-il les épaules tremblantes de rire regardant sa soeur qui avait un visage penaud et une moue d'excuse, nous faisant exploser de rire.


	19. Nuit de noce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ATTENTION MOMENT CHAUD (POV DE MAGNUS)

Ce que ressent est indescriptible, l'amour que j'ai pour lui c'est fort, puissant. Ce qu'il a fait pour moi, pour nous, mon ange est incroyable. C'était une soirée incroyable, un mariage parfait, c'était tout simplement beau. Alexander est parti s'allonger peu après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il m'attendait dans la chambre pendant que moi je disais au revoir aux derniers invités.

Je me dirige vers la chambre et je m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, me mordant la lèvre. Quelle vue magnifique s'offre à moi, une vue romantique et érotique. La chambre était décoré aussi de bougies, des fleurs, des pétales de roses rouges un peu partout au sol, des draps de satin bleu royal et mon ange allongé sur le côté nu caressant son ventre pour calmer bébé.

J'avance dans la chambre claquant des doigts pour me mettre nu moi aussi. Je me glisse derrière lui collant mon torse à son dos, ma main droite sur son ventre rond, notre bébé donne un coup de pied ce qui me fait rire mon ange aussi. Mettant mon nez dans ses cheveux, je respire son odeur il sent si bon!. Sa main bouge pour venir chercher la mienne liant nos doigts et la porte à ses lèvres. Ses hanches commence à bougés contre mon sexe le faisant glisser entre ses fesses me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je me relève sur un coude pour mettre ma bouche derrière son oreille, je lèche à cet endroit il adore ça, il frissonne et se cambre me faisant sourire, ma main descend pour prendre son sexe, il est dur, il gémit doucement.

\- _J'ai envie de toi_ me souffle t-il alors qu'il se retourne doucement pour se mettre sur le dos.

\- _Moi aussi_ lui dis-je dans un souffle. Je relie mes lèvres aux siennes en planant au dessus de lui m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras faisant attention à son ventre.

Sa main dans mes cheveux qu'il tire doucement l'autre sur ma nuque me fait gémir, un frisson descend ma colonne vertébrale. Je me relève sur les genoux entre ses jambes ouvertes, mes mains descendent tendrement sur sa poitrine, ses côtes, son ventre rond, ses cuisses. Je lui dis qu'il est beau. Ma bouche se referme sur son mamelon faisant cambrer délicieusement ses reins. Sa respiration devient rapide. Ma bouche, ma langue se déplace sur son ventre, ses cuisses pour se refermer sur son sexe dur et palpitant. Il crie de plaisir quand mes doigts s'enfoncent en lui bougeant ses hanches pour accompagner mes doigts. Je remonte pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je l'aide à s'installer doucement sur ses genoux, les mains tenant la tête de lit, la position la plus confortable pour son ventre. Je claque des doigts pour mettre un sort de protection sur son ventre pour protégé bébé.

Je le pénètre lentement nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je lui caresse le dos, les cuisses lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster sur mon sexe. Il bouge les hanches pour me dire qu'il est prêt, je commence avec des poussées lentes et sensuelles tenant ses hanches arrondies dues à sa grossesse. Il m'incite à aller plus vite plus profondément. Je relève ma jambe pour la plier plantant mon pied dans le matelas. Je pose une main sur la sienne qui tient la tête de lit entrelaçant nos doigts, l'autre main tenant sa hanche. Mes coups de rein sont passionnées, il y répond avec ferveur. Nos cris de plaisir, nos gémissements se font de plus en plus intenses. La sueur coule le long de mon dos et de mes tempes. Je sens la jouissance montée en moi, je lui dis que je vais jouir, je le redresse doucement replaçant mon genou sur le matelas collant son dos sur mon torse alors qu'il criait qu'il allait jouir aussi, sa main vient se poser dans mes cheveux, sa tête au creux de mon cou tournant son visage pour embrasser, léché mordillé mon oreille me faisant pleurer de plaisir, je jouis profondément en lui sanglotant de plaisir c'est tellement bon! Il me suit, il jouit en criant mon nom, son corps tremblant, pleurant de plaisir, c'est tellement intense. Nous restons comme ça bougeant nos hanches doucement le temps de redescendre de nos orgasmes, je me retire en claquant des doigts pour nous nettoyer et je l'aide à se recoucher sur le côté en me plaçant sur le côté face à lui.

\- _Ca va mon amour? tu n'as pas mal, j'ai étais un peu passionné je suis déso-_

- _Non,_ me coupe t-il gentiment - _Tu étais incroyable et tu ne m'as pas fait mal, c'était parfait._ _Je t'aime tellement_ murmure t-il les joues rouges, les yeux brillants en me caressant tendrement le torse.

- _Je t'aime aussi mon ange et c'est toi qui es incroyable mon amour!_ lui dis-je doucement ma main repoussant ses cheveux posés sur son front.

\- _Alors ce sort au labyrinthe? je les fais pour rien?_ le taquinais-je un sourire en coin.

il explose de rire! qu'il est beau quand il rit comme ça.

\- _Je suis désolé_ rit-il _\- mais ça valait le coup non ?_ me demande t-il timidement en me caressant la joue.

\- _Oui mon amour, c'était exceptionnel, ce que tu as fais pour moi, pour nous_. soufflais-je ému.

- _J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi!_ dit-il dans un souffle en prenant ma main pour la mettre sur son ventre.

- _On va avoir une petite fille_ chuchote t-il les yeux brillants de larmes.

- _Une-une princesse, on -on va avoir une petite fille?_ je murmure la gorge noués les larmes aux joues. Par Lilith une petite fille, une princesse.

\- _Oui une petite fille_ chuchote mon ange m'entraînant dans un baiser salé de larmes de joie.

Je lève ma main pour la posé sur sa joue avant de la glisser sur sa nuque m'allongeant sur le dos. Mon ange se déplace doucement pour me chevauché. On s'embrassent un moment dans cette étreinte tendre. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir empoignant ses fesses le faisant gémir doucement .

\- _Prêt pour le deuxième round mon amour?_ je lui susurre. En réponse il m'embrasse passionnément en me rallongeant, il se redresse doucement pour se retourner dos à moi et avec sa main derrière lui guide mon sexe en lui, me faisant grogner de plaisir, Mon ange s'abaisse doucement sur mon sexe gémissant de plaisir rejetant sa tête en arrière quand il fut complètement assis . Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs quelle vue aphrodisiaque. Ses mains se poses sur mes cuisses pour s'aider dans ses mouvements.

Avec des mouvements sensuellement lent gémissant tous deux de plaisir, je lui caresse le dos, les hanches, les fesses le faisant frissonné.

\- _Magnus_ gémis doucement mon ange me regardant par dessus son épaule ses yeux brillants et mi-clos.

Je me redresse le positionnant sur ses mains et ses genoux accélérant mes poussées faisant crier mon ange de plaisir. Plaçant ma main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa hanche, je le redresse tendrement, arrêtant mes coups de reins pour faire des mouvements circulaires le faisant pleurer de plaisir.

Je continu avoir de m'asseoir sur mes genoux les pieds sous mes fesses collant le dos de mon ange sur mon torse le laissant bougé sur mon sexe. Ma main sur son épaule glisse sur son visage pour lui faire tourné la tête l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné, haletant et gémissant.

\- _je vais_ \- me souffle t-il contre ma bouche avant de jouir, son corps tremblant, pleurant, les larmes de plaisir coulant sur ses joues. Il se resserre délicieusement sur mon sexe me poussant sur le bord, Je le suit, je jouit gémissant le nom de mon ange la tête rejeté en arrière. Je lui embrasse l'épaule, la nuque, mes mains caressant son ventre.

Je me retire doucement pour l'aidé a se rallonger et j'allait claqué des doigts pour nous nettoyés mais il m'arrête.

- _Non ne claque pas des doigts, j'ai envie de prendre une douche et avec toi de préférence!_ chuchote t-il les joues rouges me regardant en agitant ses sourcils suggestif, me faisant rire. Il est incroyable!.

- _Désolé j'ai les hormones en folie_ continue t-il en se levant doucement du lit, sa main sur son ventre, glorieusement nu et dur.

\- _Allez viens! mon amour_ allons _satisfaire ses hormones_ ricanais-je en lui prenant la main l'entraînant sous la douche.


	20. Accouchement

Réveillé par un mal de ventre terrible, j'avais été mal à l'aise toute la journée, je me sentais bizarre mon ventre me tirailler mais c'était supportable, j'avais fini par m'endormir dans les bras chaud de Magnus.

Je souffle pour essayer de me calmer, mais cette douleur me fait grogner et me bloque la respiration. J'essaye de tendre le bras pour réveiller Magnus, je suis sur le dos mais il est couché sur le côté, dos à moi. J'arrive à poser ma main sur son dos quand une douleur déchirante me vrille les reins.

\- _Oohhhh alpha! Mag nus!_ un cri rauque remonte ma gorge, remontant ma main pour lui serrer l'épaule pour le réveiller, je grogne de douleur, ça fait mal par l'ange.

Je le sens ce retourné. - _Magnnuus réveille toi! j'ai mal !_! je crie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mon ventre, mes reins brûlent, mon ventre est dur comme de la pierre.

\- _Ooh mon amour! respire d'accord, j'appelle Catarina_ souffle Magnus m'embrassant le front pour m'apaiser, avant d'envoyer un message de feu à Catarina, il se rallonge à côté de moi me frottant le ventre embrassant mon épaule découverte.

Je souffle comme Catarina m'a montré, la douleur se calme un peu, je tourne la tête pour regarder mon alpha qui a les yeux brillants.

\- _Ça y est! tu vas avoir ta princesse dans tes bras_ je chuchote les yeux brillants.

- _oui mon amour, notre petite princesse va être bientôt là !_ murmure Magnus ses yeux remplis de larmes fixant mon ventre et sa main en le caressant.

Mes mains empoignement les draps, alors qu'une douleur transperce mon ventre de part en part et mes reins par l'ange, mes reins sont en feu, j'essaye de cambrer mes reins pour soulager la douleur mais c'est insupportable.

\- _Aide moi à mettre sur le côté s'il te plaît!_ j'essaie de pas pleurer, je veux être fort, mais c'est dur.

Il m'aide à me mettre sur le côté, je lui attrape la main pour la placer sur mes reins pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me soulage en me massant, il s'exécute tout en plaçant des tendres baisers sur ma tempe droite puisque je suis sur mon côté gauche, Magnus devant moi. Mon front touche son épaule, j'essaye de respirer son parfum pour m'apaiser tout en inspirant par le nez et en soufflant par la bouche.

Le bruit d'un portail de fait entendre, mais je ne vois pas. Je sens une main douce et chaude sur mon épaule, je relève la tête pour regarder qui me touche l'épaule.

\- _Cat!_ je souffle soulagé de l'avoir auprès de moi.

- _Alors marraine, prête à accueillir ta nièce?_ je lui demande pour la taquiner à quoi elle répond par un hochement de tête joyeux les yeux brillants. Ce qui fait ricaner Magnus.

 _\- Je vais devoir t'examiner pour savoir comment se passe le travail_ me dit Cat, j'essaye de mettre sur le dos mais elle me dit que je peux rester sur le côté, elle passe des gants sur ses mains et soulève le drap, magnus me frotte le dos, il a déplacé sa main pour laisser Catarina travaillé.

 _\- Ohhh attend Catarina_ m'écrivais-je _\- peux pas, jj'aii une contractiooon_ je gémis ça fait mal et les doigts de Catarina qui s'enfoncent en moi n'arrangent rien, elle me dit qu'elle est désolée qu'elle a bientôt fini. Tout en retirant ses doigts elle m'annonce que je suis dilaté à 4 cm qu'il en faut au moins 10 pour que je puisse pousser, mais que ça pourrait aller plus vite si je perdais les eaux.

Je lui demande combien de temps ça va prendre, elle me répond que ça dépendra de comment je travaille supeerrr.

 _\- Ça aiderait le travail si tu marchais un peu Alec ou si tu allais dans un bain. Le bain te soulagerait un peu les contractions_ me dit Catarina en m'essuyant le front.

J'acquiesce je lui fais confiance.

Magnus m'aide à me lever entre 2 contractions, il garde ses gestes tendre et rassurant. Il me parle de tout et de rien alors que je me penche en avant sur la table de la salle à manger pour supporter une contraction vicieuse qui me vrille les reins.

Je reste nu, j'ai chaud. Magnus me rafraîchit avec des gants de toilette humides et frais, me fais sucer des glaçons, j'ai soif ma gorge est sèche de mes cris de douleur.

Catarina vérifie le travail toutes les heures mais je n'avance pas vite, elle vérifie le rythme cardiaque de ma petite fille me dit qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est forte comme leurs papas.

Alors que je demande à Magnus de m'aider pour allait dans un bain, je sens comme un éclatement dans mon ventre et du liquide tombe avec fracas sur le sol de la salle de bain, je souffle, Magnus appelle Catarina qui était resté dans le salon pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Avec l'aide de Magnus ils me font me rallonger dans le lit, elle vérifie où j'en suis elle me félicite, elle me dit que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps avoir de pouvoir commencer à pousser.

J'ai des contractions sans arrêt, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. Allongé sur le dos j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Je demande à Cat si je peux me mettre sur le côté, elle m'aide avec mon alpha à m'installer du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour me soulager, elle me demande si je ne veux toujours pas qu'elle utilise sa magie pour soulager la douleur mais je refuse, je veux tout ressentir.

Je sens que j'arrive aux bouts de mes forces, il est presque 10h du matin, ça fait 9h je suis en travail je n'en peux plus.

Magnus m'apaise, son odeur d'Alpha me fait du bien, ses gestes, ses paroles chuchotées à mon oreille alors que je crie, je pleure de douleur, mon visage, mes joues pleines de larmes, mon front, mon corps trempé de sueur.

Je crie que _je ne vais pas y arriver_ alors qu'une contraction me frappe, j'agrippe l'oreiller et le bras de Magnus.

 _\- Ça va aller mon amour ,tu es fort mon ange ,tu es incroyable, je t'aime mon ange_ me chuchote Magnus contre ma tempe encore et encore.

Après presque 11 heures de travail, j'ai envie de pousser, je n'arrive pas à me retenir alors je pousse, Magnus crie à Catarina qui est dans le salon que je suis en train de pousser, je reste sur le côté. Catarina demande à Magnus de maintenir ma cuisse levée pour qu'elle puisse regarder, elle me demande d'arrêter de pousser pour regarder le cordon. La douleur est atroce quand je sens la tête passer, elle m'encourage à reprendre mes poussées alors je crie de douleur et je pousse et d'un coup je ressens un grand soulagement, Magnus pleur sanglote alors que notre fille pousse son premier cri, elle a de sacré poumons! c'est le plus beau son de ma vie.

Magnus coupe le cordon, il vient poser notre douce petite fille sur le lit au niveau de mon visage, pour que je puisse la regarder, elle est belle, ses joues bien potelées, une petite touffe de cheveux bruns, elle est magnifique.

Il l'emmène avec Cat dans la salle de bain, aménager avec tout le matériel de soin pour qu'elle puisse l'ausculter, la nettoyer et la peser.

Je l'entends toujours pleurer dans la salle de bain et là je réalise que ça y est je suis papa, j'ai ma famille, la famille que je voulais tant.

Je pleure, je ris, je sanglote tout en même temps.

Ils reviennent tous les deux avec notre fille emmailloter dans un lange blanc à motifs à petit pois rose. Magnus me la replace à côté de moi en m'annonçant qu'elle pèse 3 kg430 et qu'elle mesure 51 cm. Magnus dont les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de coulées me mutile le visage de baiser me disant qu'il est fier de moi, qu'il m'aime, me remercie pour ce magnifique cadeau, que notre fille est parfaite. Il me taquine entre nos larmes me disant qu'on avait bien travaillé .! Quel taquin! vraiment!:)

Catarina vérifie que j'ai expulsé le placenta qu'elle se débarrasse en un claquement de doigt.

J'accepte sa magie de guérison pour que je puisse me relever pour pouvoir porter ma fille dans mes bras.

J'appuie mon dos contre le torse de Magnus qui pleure dans mon cou regardant notre fille par-dessus mon épaule, ses bras tremblants autour de moi, ses mains soutiennent les miennes qui tremblent d'émotions. Catarina assise au bout du lit nous regarde avec les larmes sur les joues.

Ma fille, notre fille dans les bras, tout mon être tremble de sanglot, je l'embrasse doucement sur le front respirant son odeur.

- _Bienvenue dans ce monde ma douce Madzie Cinta Maryse Lightwood-bane_ je chuchote entre mes larmes, mes yeux sur son magnifique visage.

\- _Bienvenue ma princesse_ murmure Magnus sa voix tremblante.

On reste dans ce cocon un moment, notre fille est calme, elle émet quelques bruits mais ne pleure pas. Je relève la tête pour regarder Catarina qui n'arrête pas de pleurer, toujours assise sur le bord du lit.

\- _Viens prendre ta filleule dans tes bras marraine!_ j'appelle doucement Catarina. Elle me répond d'un hochement de tête joyeux s'essuyant les larmes de son visage, elle s'assied à côté de nous sur le bord du lit et je lui tend doucement notre fille. Elle la prend dans ses bras embrassant son front en lui murmurant quelques choses a son oreille. Magnus me chuchote qu'elle récite un sort de protection, j'acquiesce je fais confiance à Cat.

Avant de partir pour nous laisser en famille . Elle me montre l'allaitement au sein et je donne la première tétée à ma fille sous les yeux attendris de Magnus et de Cat.

Je la remercie avant qu'elle ne parte avec un câlin serré, une émotion à peine cachée, la marraine de notre fille qui a été là tout au long de la grossesse, par ses soins, ses potions, par son soutien quand les doutes m'envahissaient .

Magnus aussi remercie son amie la plus chère en lui faisant un baiser sur une joue pleine de larmes alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

**POV MAGNUS**

La famille de mon ange va bientôt arriver, je leur ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle , ils sont impatients de la rencontrer.

Ma fille dans les bras, je me dirige vers sa chambre pour un changement de couches bien nécessaire. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle soit là, elle est née i heures. Mon ange dort, il est exténué, Catarina l'a soigné avant de partir son corps est encore groggy mais pas douloureux. Il a été si courageux, si fort, je suis tellement fier de lui.

\- _Tu t'en sors papa?_ taquine doucement mon ange appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte me regardant changé notre fille avec des yeux fatigués mais attendris.

\- _Hmmm_ acquiesçais-je - _je m'en sors, retourne t'allonger mon ange, tu es fatigué_ je lui dis doucement alors qu'il s'avance pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule en regardant notre fille fraîchement changée. Je la récupère dans mes bras pour appuyer un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je crois qu'elle a faim_ dit doucement mon ange alors que Madzie commençait à pleurer.

Installer sur le canapé, je regarde mon ange nourrir notre fille, c'est un tableau magnifique je ne m'en lacerai jamais. La sonnerie de la porte retenti alors que notre fille finissait la tétée et que mon ange la faisait roter.

Je me lève pour accueillir la famille de mon ange, ils ont tous les bras remplis de cadeaux,de ballons et des sourires larmoyants.

\- _Allez entrer_ leur dis-je doucement en les conduisant dans le salon. c'était calme, c'était solennel. Arrivant dans le salon, mon ange assis sur le canapé notre fille dans les bras, elle s'était rendormie de son ventre plein.

\- _Hey tous le monde_ salue doucement mon ange. - _Venez rencontrer notre fille Madzie Cinta Maryse Lightwood-Bane_ présente fièrement mon ange en se levant doucement avec mon aide pour mettre notre fille dans les bras de sa mère.

\- _Oh ma princesse! elle est magnifique les enfants!_ murmure Maryse émue. Robert à côté d'elle la regardant par-dessus son épaule portant un doigt tremblant caressant sa petite joue.

\- _Je confirme_ acquiesce Robert les larmes qui coulaient alors qu'il essayer de les retenir mais en vain.

Après ce fut autour du parrain max et de la marraine Isabelle. Simon, Clary et Jace de rencontrer notre fille. Ce fut un moment plein de joie, plein de rire avec ouvertures de cadeaux. C'est exceptionnel de vivre ça!

Ragnor assis dans un fauteuil avait ma fille dans ses bras, il venait d'arriver alors que la famille de mon ange était partie pour le laissé se rallonger, il avait besoin de sommeil.

- _L'accouchement s'est bien passé?_ Questionne-t-il doucement en me tendant ma fille pour que je la reprenne dans mes bras.

\- _Oui ça a été, il a été si courageux_ lui répondis-je berçant ma fille dans mes bras.

 _\- tans mieux, je vais vous laissez et donne mon bonjour et mes félicitations à Alexander, tu as mes félicitations aussi mon ami!_ dit-il ému alors que je plaçais ma fille dans son berceau.

\- _merci Ragnor_ le remerciais-je sincèrement tout en regardant ma princesse dormir dans son berceau.

Madzie Cinta Maryse Lightwood-bane

Née le 26mars 3kg430 51cm à 10h42 du matin


	21. Lune de Miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment chaud + (la première fois de Magnus)
> 
> *Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre demain je vous poste l'épilogue*

La petite Madzie à 8 mois quand ils partent en lune de miel. Ils n'ont pas pu la faire avant puisque Alec était enceinte. Madzie avait été confié aux parents d'Alec qui avaient insisté pour la garder avec eux. Le couple était réticent de partir loin de leur fille, mais ses parents les avaient convaincus de partir respiré un peu et que ça leur ferait du bien de se ressourcer. Ils les avaient même taquinés d'en profiter pour en mettre un autre en route parce qu'ils voulaient un petit-fils, ce qui avait fait rougir furieusement Alec et éclaté de rire Magnus. Donc ils ont convenu de partir deux semaines pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage.

Ils avaient profiter de la première semaine pour visiter plusieurs pays et la dernière semaine se posé en Grèce pour se reposé. Mais c'était sans compter la nature qui est venu faire un petit coucou au couple. La chaleur d'Alec lui travaillé depuis quelque jours il savait qu'elle était sur le point de commencer.

Venant de réveillé fiévreux Alec se dirige vers la douche pour se rafraîchir, sa chaleur va arrivé, il le sent.

Sortant de la douche, il rejoint la chambre. Magnus dort il est nu et sur le dos grognant a l'odeur d'Alec remplissant la chambre, il se réveille pour voir Alec revenir au lit haletant et tremblant.

- _Tu es en chaleur mon amour?_ demande doucement Magnus.

- _Oui ça commence répond_ Alec et vient chevauché Magnus l'embrassant d'un baiser fiévreux faisant gémir Magnus et trempant son sexe de sa nappe qui coule avec abondance. Il commence à bougé ses hanches doucement sur son sexe.

- _Attends mon amour!_ dis précipitamment Magnus en gémissant , _\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas de la potion contraceptive?_ souffle t-il. Les mains sur ses hanches pour stopper son ange le sentant s'abaisser sur son sexe.

_\- Tu ne veux pas d'un autre petit Lightwood-Bane?_ murmure Alec.

_\- Continue qu'on le mette en route_ susurre Magnus les yeux brillants, lâche les hanches d'Alec pour qu'il s'abaisse finalement sur son sexe. Gémissant tout les deux. Commençant un rythme rapide, Alec place ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son Alpha. Magnus les genoux pliés, les pieds plantés dans le matelas, son bassin bougeant rapidement, ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec pour l'aider dans ses mouvements.

_\- oui oui oui Alpha_ crie Alec jouissant rapidement sous l'effet de sa chaleur en s'abaissant pour placer ses avant-bras sur chaque côté de la tête de son Alpha et sa bouche dans son cou criant de plaisir. Magnus arrête ses coups de reins voyant son ange jouir, il le laisse bougé sur son sexe le laissant prendre son plaisir en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Il se retire pour le positionner sur ses genoux et ses mains et le pénètre rapidement entamant un rythme brûlant claquant contre ses fesses plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son ange accentuant ses poussées torrides. Ils atteignent rapidement l'orgasme criant leur plaisir pendant qu'ils jouissaient.

Le couple se relaxait dans la baignoire profitant d'un bain moussant bien chaud, le dos d'Alexander appuyé contre la poitrine de Magnus . La chaleur d'Alexander était fini, c'était la veille du retour à la maison, Ils avaient hâte de retrouvé leur fille.

_\- Mon ange?_ appelle doucement magnus.

_\- Hmmm qu'est ce qu'il y a?_ demande Alexander tournant son visage pour le regarder.

\- _Ben heu je voulais_ \- grogne Magnus frustré et rougit.

\- _Oh_ glousse Alexander _\- le grand Magnus Bane rougit?_ taquine t-il.

_\- Ce n'est pas marrant, j'essaye de te demander quelque chos_ e chuchote Magnus les joues rouges.

Se retournant Alexander chevauche Magnus pour le regarder.

- _Dis moi?_ questionne doucement Alexander les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet.

- _Je ne sais pas comment je dois te le dire ou enfin te le demander?_ hésite Magnus

_\- Dis moi simplement on se dit tout non?_ dit doucement Alexander.

_\- D'accord - heu ben- je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour_ souffle doucement Magnus les joues rouges.

\- _Je-je ne sais pas si-_ commence Alexander rougit avant de se faire coupé par Magnus.

- _Je te veux toi Alexander, je veux mon homme. Il n'y a pas de grade Alpha et oméga, je ne veux plus de ça entre nous._ déclare doucement Magnus avant de continuer.

_\- Et J'ai toujours était le dominant et je voudrais ressentir ce que toi tu ressent quand on fait l'amour! - et tu seras mon premier_ murmure t-il.

\- _S'il te plait_ murmure Magnus voyant Alexander réfléchir.

_\- D'accord vient_ dit doucement Alexander se levant pour sortir de la baignoire magnus claquant des doigts pour les séchés les laissant nu. Ils sortent de la salle de bain s'embrassant se dirigeant doucement sur le lit.

- _Je ne sais -_ commence doucement Alexander.

_\- Je vais te guider_ murmure Magnus.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement, se caressant lentement Magnus sur les dos Alexander au dessus de lui, leurs hanches se touchant faisant touché leur érection gémissant de plaisir. La main d'Alexander vient serrer et caresser la cuisse de Magnus le faisant frissonner, il la remonte sur sa hanche remontant sa main pour caressé son coté, son ventre, son torse la faisant glisser derrière sa nuque en continuant de s'embrasser passionnément leur langue jouant ensemble mélangeant leur souffle saccadés. Les mains de magnus dans les cheveux de son ange le tirants doucement.

Claquant des doigts magnus lubrifie son entrée et guide la main d'Alexander lui faisant comprendre de le préparer. Avec une main tremblante il insère un doigt doucement regardant le visage de magnus qui lui hoche la tête lui disant qu'il allait bien. Après un moment magnus halète lui demande d'en rajouté un autre. Il continue comme ça jusqu'a ce que Alexander est trois doigts préparant Magnus.

\- _Je suis prêt mon ange_ murmure Magnus.

Alexander hoche la tête en retirant ses doigts et magnus claque des doigts pour lubrifié le sexe de son ange. Magnus place ses jambes autour de la taille d'Alexander alors qu'il poussé son érection le plus doucement possible regardant le visage de magnus, les sourcils froncés de douleur, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serré. Une fois a la garde il s'arrête pour embrasser la mâchoire et le cou de Magnus. Magnus glisse sa main entre eux pour se caresser se faisant se détendre.

\- _Bouge mon amour_ demande doucement Magnus. Alexander commence avec des mouvements court se retirant à peine pour ne pas faire mal à son amant.

\- _Plus_ demande Magnus dans un murmure.

\- _Magnus_ gémit Alexander de plaisir.

Il augmente ses mouvements se faisant plus ample faisant gémir Magnus de plaisir. Se redressant sur ses mains de chaque côte de son visage et regardant le plaisir de magnus sur son visage, ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus passionné faisant crier Magnus de plaisir. La tête rejetée en arrière criant son plaisir à chaque fois que son ange touché sa prostate.

Se replaçant sur ses avant bras mettant sa tête dans le cou de Magnus gémissant de plaisir. Les bras et les cuisses de Magnus se resserrant autour de lui.

\- _Je vais - je peux plus_ \- gémit Alexander ses hanches bégayant.

\- _Encore un peu, encore je vais_ \- essaye de dire Magnus entre deux gémissement.

Augmentant le rythme faisant crier Magnus. Ils jouissent ensemble, Alexander grognant et tremblant de plaisir dans son cou et Magnus la tête rejetée en arrière criant une lituanie de oui. Ils restent dans cette étreinte Alexander embrassant le cou de Magnus essayant de reprendre son souffle et Magnus lui caressant le dos tendrement en embrassant son épaule.

- _T'endors pas mon ange_ murmure Magnus faisant glousser Alexander.

Se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux se plaçant sur un coude son autre main caressant son front enlevant ses cheveux de son front.

\- _Je t'aime_ murmure Alexander plaçant son front contre celui de Magnus.

\- _Je t'aime aussi mon ange_ murmure Magnus sa main caressant sa joue l'attirant pour l'embrassé tendrement.

Alexander se retire se mettant sur son dos prenant Magnus dans ses bras. Magnus claque des doigts pour les nettoyés, il vient posé sa tête sur le torse de son ange s'endormant doucement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

**POV MAGNUS**

\- _Tu es prêt mon ange?_ je lui demande chuchotant a son oreille .

\- _Oui_ souffle t-il doucement avec un sourire radieux et les yeux brillants. Madzie assise jouant sur ses genoux.

- _Ahem votre attention s'il vous plait?_ j'interpelle tout le monde avec une grosse voix attirant l'attention de tous.

\- _Alexander est enceinte_ , j'avais pas finit que tout le monde criait déjà. - _**Je n'ai pas finit**_ criais-je pour calmer tous le monde.

\- **_Il attend des jumeaux_** annonçais-je rigolant mais ému. Ce qui à apporter plus de cris. Les félicitations s'en suivent comme pour Madzie. Les cris, les pleurs, les câlins.

Quelle surprise on avait eu de découvrir que mon ange attendait des jumeaux, un moi après notre retour de lune de miel, il a commencé à avoir des nausées le matin. Mais ce coup-ci mon ange n'a pas hésité a appelé catarina et c'est elle qui encore une fois nous a appris la grossesse et nous a annoncer pour les jumeaux.

\- _Hé bien tu n'y as pas était de main morte fils!_ ricane mon père avec Madzie dans les bras alors qu'il venait me félicité.

\- _Merci j'ai fais de mon mieux!_ rigolais-je en prenant ma fille dans mes bras qui se dépêche d'empoigner mes colliers me faisant rire.

Oui mon père et moi on s'entend bien après plusieurs rencontre hésitante, il a fait preuve de sincérité, il peut allé et venir d'Edom voir sa petite fille comme il veut avec l'accord de l'enclave.

- _Ne lui donnez pas trop de crédit beau-papa c'est moi a partir de maintenant qui va faire tout le travail_ ronchonne mon ange les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. faisant rire mon père et moi.

_\- que tu es chou quand tu ronchonne_ le taquinais-je l'embrassant sur la joue et il embrasse notre fille au passage la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

On continue le repas dans la bonne humeur, les rires joyeux, je regarde tous le monde, la famille de mon ange qui sont maintenant ma famille. Je regarde mon père assis en face de moi discutant joyeusement avec Robert. Et je regarde mon ange, ma fille assise sur ses genoux jouant avec la nourriture de son père dans son assiette, jamais il y a quelques années avant que je rencontre ce petit garçon dans cette cellule, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais ce que j'ai toujours voulu ma propre famille, qui pour moi n'existait que dans mes rêves les plus fou.

Et je me retrouve là assis avec ma famille, ma fille et mon homme, mon mari, mon ami, mon ange, l'amour de ma vie, le père de mes enfants! oui Alexander est tout ça à la fois. Je l'aime au delà des mots, lui et moi c'est pour toujours.


	22. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci aux personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire. (petit moment chaud)

Alexander était assis à une table de réception regardant tout le monde autour de lui, des corps dansants, des rires joyeux et surtout sa fille au milieu de la pièce dans sa robe de mariée dansant avec son mari. Il a marié sa fille il y a quelques heures. Sa petite Madzie, son bébé. Elle a trouvé la moitié de son âme au bout de 200 ans. Aujourd'hui il n'a plus sa famille avec lui, mais il l'a voulu en choisissant Magnus et son immortalité. Les enfants de ses frères et de sa soeur ne sont plus là eux aussi. Ça a été dur à surmonter la perte de sa famille, mais il a eu le soutien de Magnus et de ses enfants. Il comprend ce qu'a pu ressentir Magnus à chaque fois qu'il perdait un être aimé. Simon le pauvre Simon a regardé sa femme Isabelle et ses deux fils mourir, après avoir regardé son dernier fils partir, il est parti lui aussi, sur le haut du pont de New York regardant le soleil se levé, il avait fait ce choix, il en avait parlé à Magnus et Alexander ils avaient essayé de l'en dissuader, mais après toute cette perte il ne voulait plus vivre, il ne voulait plus aimer. Isabelle a été la seule et sera la dernière.

\- _Hé ca va papa ?_

 _\- Oui ça va chéri_ répond Alexander regardant son fils Matt. - _Ou es Raf_ ?

- _Il doit être avec papa et papy Asmodée au bar_ ricane Matt en réponse.

- _je vais allez les chercher, je n'ai pas envie de les ramené sur mon dos_ grogne Alexander en se levant de sa chaise faisant rire son fils.

\- _Papa?_ interpelle une voix féminine. Se retournant il regarde sa fille se dirigé vers lui.

\- _oui mon bébé?_ questionne t-il.

\- _Papa je viens de me marié, je ne suis plus un bébé depuis longtemps tu sais_ répond t-elle en prenant son père dans bras.

\- _je sais mais tu sera toujours mon bébé Madzie_ répond t-il doucement

 _\- d'accord bien ton bébé voulais danser avec toi?_ demande t-elle doucement.

\- _D'accord_ souffle t-il la suivant pour danser avec sa fille.

 _\- Ben moi je les rejoins au bar_ dit-il en passant à côté d'eux.

\- _regarde en même temps si ils tiennent encore debout?_ demande Madzie riante faisant pouffé son père. Ils dansent doucement pendant un moment avant de se séparer.

\- _Allez va voir Papa_ taquine doucement Madzie

\- _oui et toi va rejoindre ton mari et je veux des petits enfants assez vite!_ taquine t-il riant au visage rougissant de sa fille qui en réponse lui tire la langue avant de se retourné pour allé rejoindre Andrew son mari un jeune sorcier comme elle.

Alexander se dirige vers le bar et s'appuie contre un pilier de la salle de réception regardant son mari rire avec ses fils discutant joyeusement avec son père un verre a la main. Ses fils qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé l'amour. Ses fils Matt et Raf tous deux bisexuelles avaient eu plusieurs amants et amantes mais pas le grand amour.

Sentant des yeux sur lui Magnus regarde autour de lui et voit Alexander appuyer sur le pilier les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il s'avance pour le rejoindre.

 _\- Salut_ chuchote Magnus plaçant sa main sur sa joue caressant sa pommette.

 _\- Salut!_ lui répond t-il tout aussi doucement appréciant la caresse.

 _\- Tu vas bien mon amour_? murmure Magnus le regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Oui ça va je suis venu voir si tu tenais encore debout!_ taquine Alexander caressant la joue chaude et rougit par l'alcool de Magnus.

\- _J'ai de l'endurance tu sais_ susurre Magnus agitant ses sourcils.

\- _oui je sais_ répond Alexander gloussant mais rougissant.

- _Même après 200 ans j'arrive encore a te faire rougir_ taquine doucement Magnus.

Alexander ne répond pas, il se penche un peu en avant pour posé ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus lui donnant un doux baiser.

- _Hmm_ fredonne Magnus quand Alexander s'éloigne du baiser. Alexander place ses bras autour du cou de Magnus qui place ses mains sur ses hanches le rapprochant de son entre jambes faisant haleter doucement Alexander.

\- _Si on s'éclipsé_ susurre Magnus. Alexander regarde autour de lui se mordant la lèvre et acquiesce doucement. Magnus tourne la tête pour regarder ses fils et son père pour annoncer leur départ.

\- _Ouais on a compris!_ répondent en même temps leurs fils . Faisant rire Magnus et Asmodée tandis qu'Alexander rougissait furieusement se cachant derrière Magnus.

\- _Dites au-revoir à mon bébé_ cri Alexander à ses fils alors que Magnus le tiré pour sortir de la salle de réception pour créer un portail direction leur loft.

Trébuchant dans leur salon en sortant du portail, s'embrassant fiévreusement, ils tombent sur le canapé Magnus assis avec Alexander sur ses genoux, leurs vêtements se retrouvent vite au sol. Les doigts de Magnus préparant Alexander à l'accueillir le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ils se retrouvent vite avec leurs hanches bougeant passionnément, Magnus a l'intérieur de son ange criant de plaisir. Se redressant pour appuyer sa main sur l'accoudoir du canapé, l'autre autour de la taille d'Alexander le gardant près de lui augmentant ses coups de rein. Tous deux haletant et gémissant de plaisir. Ils jouissent criant leurs noms ensemble Magnus retombant sur le dossier du canapé entraînant son ange avec lui. Reprenant leur souffle laissant leurs rythmes cardiaques redescendre toujours étroitement liés, ils s'embrassent tendrement Magnus caressant le dos de son ange et Alexander les bras autour de son cou. Alexander finit par se lever pour se nicher sur le côté de Magnus prenant la couverture que Magnus venait d'invoquer pour les couvrir. Après un moment Alexander redresse la tête pour regarder Magnus.

 _\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cat?_ questionne doucement sa main faisant des cercles sur le torse de Magnus.

- _Oui elle rentre avec Max dans trois jours_ répond doucement Magnus les yeux brillants.

 _\- On va avoir notre fils bientôt_ chuchote Alexander. Magnus acquiesce doucement caressant la joue de son ange.

 _\- Je t'aime mon ange_ murmure Magnus.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi_ répond Alexander sur le même ton regardant Magnus les yeux brillants remplit d'amour.

Alexander et Magnus ne voulait plus avoir d'enfant pour l'instant, après l'accouchement difficile de ses jumeaux, Cat obligé de lui faire une césarienne a même le lit avait traumatisé Magnus. Ils avaient décidé d'adopter un petit sorcier à peine âgé de 3 jours qui avait été abandonné dans une ruelle, le petit Max avait été retrouvé par Alexander lors d'une mission qu'il faisait avec de nouveaux chasseurs d'ombres nouvellement formé. Alexander n'était plus un chasseur d'ombres. Seulement à quelques occasions il était appelé pour former de nouveau chasseur, il n'a pas voulu continuer quand Jace et Isabelle ont dû prendre leurs congés étant trop âgés pour continuer. Il avait nommé le petit sorcier Max en hommage à son petit frère le dernier-né de sa famille.

Il ne devait pas être sur le terrain ce jour là , mais comme on dit c'est le destin. Peut-être dans quelques années ils réessayeront, ils ont toutes l'éternité pour ça après tout.

\- _Toi et moi c'est pour toujours_ murmure Alexander regardant son ami, son alpha, son mari.


End file.
